


Night Club

by Yra



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Don't Like Don't Read, Eren has lots of flashbacks, I cannot believe it is my last chapter :(, Levi has flashbacks too, Levi is a gang leader, M/M, Mikasa also has a flashback, POV Eren Yeager, Smut, Yaoi, hope you do not mind treesomes, not sure how to describe the ending, some Levi POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-05 05:22:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 24
Words: 27,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5362931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yra/pseuds/Yra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren Jeager is a broke college student. He lives with his sister, is a black belt soon to be first dan, is quite popular amongst the female and male population and also does some spying work for Dot Pixis, the Garrison's leader. The young man has a grudge against the Titans, an association of many dangerous gangs. Eren's life drastically changes after he gets involved with the wrong man: Rivaille Ackerman, the richest man in the city and one of the richest in the world. All of that because of two nights at a night club. ( yeah, I know, I suck at summaries)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this isn't my first work, but it's the longest thing I ever wrote in English ( I don't like to let people read what I write in French, I don't know why). It might be shit, it might be good, I don't know. I'm gonna try to upload a chapter each Saturday and Wednesday ( though I'll probably forget sometimes, so I apologise in advance). Don't hesitate to leave comments and kudos!

Rivaille Ackerman. A perfect example of success, according to many.

Rivaille was born in 1987. His mother was a whore, no one knows who is his father. His only other family was his mother's brother, a gang leader. He took care of Levi after his mother's death, when the boy was four. By the time Rivaille got 15, he already was one of his uncle's most trusted and respected man. By the age of 20, he was equal to him but then, Rivaille quit.

Nobody knows about this. No-fucking-body.

Well, nobody except his gang members and... me. Rivaille Ackerman is an example of success because he rose from nothing to the most fucking powerful man in this city. He owns all the night clubs, hotels and almost every building. He even owns the fucking metro! For some reason, Ackerman always refused to show his face on the internet, newspaper, etc.

Anyways, I accepted a job, which was to find out who the fuck Rivaille Ackerman really is. Turns out, I might have been a little too good at my job...


	2. Chapter 1: A man named Levi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, we now get to the story! I hope it doesn't look like it's been written by a ten years old. Ce serait très gênant. However, my English is improving. Yééééé!!!!!!!!!  
> Anyways, the usual: please leave comments and/or Kudos, it's always appreciated!

_-Oi._

_Joy, another one that thinks that since I'm alone I'm an easy catch. At least it's not a woman. I turn toward the voice. A small man with black hair and piercing blue eyes looks at me. I almost drool when I see him. For fuck's sake, that man is fucking hot!_

_-You waiting for someone or I can sit? he asked me._

_-Er, yeah, sure, you can sit._

_-So, what are you doing here, all alone?_ _You're trying to get some chic?_

_-Ugh, why do all hot guys assume I'm straight?_

_Way to go, Eren. Now he knows that I ain't straight, that he's hot and that I'm REALLY exasperated. Three birds one stone._

_He chuckles, barely loud enough for me to hear him. Four birds one stone._

_-Yeah, I know the feeling. But seriously, why alone?_

_-Had nothing better to do, I simply answer._

_As if I could tell such sexy man that I hoped to gather info about a billionaire that no one ever saw by going into a nightclub alone, a Saturday night, a few days before Christmas._

_-What about you? I ask him. You here with someone or..._

_-Well, my friend was supposed to join me, but he never came. Fucking Eyebrows ditched me again._

_He takes a sip of his drink and then give me THE look, the one that makes me wish I had a car to bring him home. It also makes me wish I did have a home. I'm so broke I have to live in a small apartment with my sister. Such a loser._

_-I don't think I told you my name. I'm Eren._

_-Levi, he answers before shaking my hand. Anywhere you have to go tonight?_

_As a matter of facts, I do have to go somewhere but hell, I'm cancelling my appointment with Pixis for sure. I haven't got laid for a fucking long time. No way I'm not following him tonight. I'm about to answer him when a crazy looking... man or woman, I can't tell for sure, runs towards Levi._

_-Hei-heichou, they pant, I need you to come with me. Right now._

_He groans._

_-_ _Can't it wait, shitty glasses?_

 _-Nope, it can't._ She _got away._

_He sighs and finishes his drink. They wait for him. Levi looks at me, visibly annoyed._

_-Well, maybe a next time, huh?_

_-Yeah, sure, I shrug while taking a long sip of my cheap beer._

_He leaves with them and I just sit there, horny and exasperated._

_-Why does that only happen to me huh..._

 

 

-Eren? Eren, wake the fuck up!

-Mgn, why...

-Because it's Monday, you have to go to college, it's 10 and you have to be there at 10:30, you dumb-ass. Now wake the...

I'm out of bed in no time. I grab random clothes, put them on, grab my bag, put my shoes while eating some cereals without milk and I run out of the apartment. I look at my watch. 10:07. If I run fast enough, I'll be there at 10:25, and then I'll have the time to go to my class. I'm in my last year of law studies. A few months and I'll be able to win some money of my own and I finally won't be a dead weight for my sister anymore. I finally arrive at school. 10:28. Shit. Shit, shit, SHIT! I can't afford to be late another time! I sprint toward the law faculty and get into the classroom at the same time the bell rings. The professor looks at me, quite impressed. For once, I managed to get inside before she locked the door.

-Well, mister Jeager, I'm impressed you actually made it in time for once. Please, have a seat. Alright, folks, today we have a special guest. They are well known as one of the best lawyer of Trost. Please welcome Hange Zoe. Once I reach one of the chairs in the back I look at the person in front of me. Aren't they the person that interrupted Levi and me?

-Hi, as your professor said, I'm Hange Zoe. There again, I'm well know in the law world, but most people are only wondering if I'm a woman or a man, they say with an exasperated face. Anyways, as you all know, I work for Rivaille Ackerman even if I also sometimes accept other jobs...

I don't listen to them anymore. They work for Rivaille Ackerman, huh? Well, THAT is interesting...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: 12/09/15


	3. Chapter 2: At the night club, again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, chapter 2! SMUT!!!!!!!!!!!  
> Pleased don't hesitate to leave comments or kudos, it's always appreciated :)

_-I told you I don't care even if it dangerous, I need money. I'll get you info about anything, you know it. It's not like you got better than me, Pixis._

_-I know, Eren, but it's the big fish, now. It's not a game anymore. The human traffic you got info about? Nothing in comparison._

_-Cut to the chase, Pixis. What do you want me to do?_

_-I want you to find the truth about the city's most powerful._

_-Huh? You're serious?_

_-Yes. Ackerman is hiding something, and I want to know what it is._

_-Jeez, Pixis. I'll do it, but you'll owe me big time for this one. Did the Garrison learn anything new?_

_I hear him sigh._

_-No, Eren, I'm sorry. The Titans are even more dangerous than they were and I really don't want to create a gang war by investigating them in a rush right now. Also, Hannes got inside and I do not want to compromise him. He should update me soon._

_-Well, at least you managed to infiltrate them. Anything else?_

_-We made an alliance with the Scouts. They have a grudge against the Titans too and we're about to coerce the police to work with us, more specifically the Military unit._

_-Pfff, they're so corrupted it's not even worth it. Anyways, I'll call you soon. Until next time._

_-Don't do anything to get caught, Eren._

 

-Such a pussy. Don't even want to fight a girl.

-Well, it's not like I intend to die today. I'm a good fighter but I ain't stupid enough to think I could beat you. Still, I'll never improve if I don't fight stronger than me, right?

-Haha, right, come here, pussy!

As every Friday night, I help Annie's father with his dojo. I'm black belt, almost first dan. Annie is black belt, 4th dan. She kicks my ass no matter what, but never as easily as the time before. She's a great girl once you get to know her. Otherwise, people think she's a straight up bitch. Even after my parents' death and the lack of money for me to continue going to the dojo, she convinced her father to keep me in his classes for free. Since I was extremely talented, he accepted under one condition: I needed to help teach the lower ranks. I kept on improving and got as good as my sensei, a year after Annie got her black belt. He then asked one of his friend, a 10th dan, to come and teach us. He accepted.

The man terrorises most of the younger ones. Shadis has no patience. It's fucking exhausting to be under his teaching, especially when in physical conditioning. Anyways, back to the fight. Annie had me on the ground after half a minute. I really was improving. Shadis was watching us, completely uninterested. I got back up when she let me. We fought a few time like that. Then, something completely unexpected happened. I won over Annie. Shadis had his mouth hanging open.

-What the actual fuck? Pussy finally grew some muscles?

I let her get up, and she laughed.

-I can't believe it! You beat me! Jesus Christ, Eren, that was incredible. Oh my god, why don't you do competitions?

-Because I'm broke, Annie.

-Oh. Right.

After that, we both went to take a shower. As usual, I'm covered in bruises. When I get out, Annie comes to me.

-Why don't we go out with a few friends?

-Yeah, sure. 

Annie's two friends, Reiner and Berthold, as well as a few of our mutual friends, Armin, Ymir, Krista, Connie and Sasha, meet up with us at the same nightclub I went to last week. It's even more crowded today. Might be because Christmas is in a week. I'm kinda enjoying myself, I guess. I mean, my friends are providing me with alcohol. Then I recognise him. Levi. I intensely stare at him (I must look like a creep), long enough for Sasha to see where I'm looking.

-Oh my god, that man! I could eat him. You have good taste, Eren.

-Pfff, you could eat anything, Sasha. Come on, you have Connie as a boyfriend.

-Reiner! You asshole! How dare you insult her? Wait, was it me you were insulting?

I laugh as I watch them fooling around, as usual. Someone then whispers in my ear.

-Would you like to continue where we left last time?

I pretend to think about it before answering.

-Yeah, that'd be great.

-Come on, then.

The whole crew is looking at me. Armin looks a bit sad. He told me he was in love with me a few years ago. I never was able to love him back. He is my best friend, but I never once thought of him as a lover. Poor Armin. It is a bit cruel to leave with another man right in front of his eyes, but I know he won't hate me for it.

-Give me all the details later, pussy!

Reiner screams as loud as he can. Levi must take it as some sort of challenge since he grabs me and kiss me right in front of them right after Reiner shouted. I have to lower my head. His kiss is possessive as fuck. Damn. I can hear Ymir complaining about us being too explicit for Krista's innocent eyes as well as whistles and encouragements from the boys and Annie, but I don't care. His kisses are just like paradise. He breaks away from me.

-Come.

I follow him to his car. The ride to his apartment is taking for-fucking-ever. When we finally get there, I realise Levi is stinking rich. His car isn't luxurious, but the fucking building! The lowest price for an apartment here is a million or so. The higher you get, the higher the price. We get in the elevator and he presses some button that I don't care about because he resumes kissing me. His hand slides under my T-shirt. I shiver. His tongue is hot against mine. He is totally in control of the situation and I'm not sure I would like it if it was anyone else, but I could easily make an exception for him. The elevator finally reaches his apartment. I quickly look what floor. Penthouse. Yep, he's loaded.

-Come here, brat, he whispers against my mouth.

Oh shit, his voice is legit ear porn. He takes my hand and guides me trough the dark place towards what I guess is his room. That place looks clean. Almost like he doesn't live here. He opens a door and pushes me on the gigantic bed. I can barely see anything until he opens a lamp. He climbs on top of me. He doesn't lean to kiss me, doesn't move at all.

-You have beautiful eyes. Really, I could drown in them.

I don't think he realised he said that aloud. He doesn't look like the type to say such a cheesy thing.

-Well, don't drown until we get to the end, Levi.

He smirks and my heart stops working. He starts to nibble my ear and my neck. His crotch grinds on mine. I gently moan when he bites my collarbone. He takes off my T-shirt then his. I unfasten his belt and pants as he does the same with mine. He then sucks on my nipple while playing with the other one with is hand. My breathing gets a bit erratic.

-I guess I'm not wrong to say you're top, huh?

-Brat, I'm always top. Keep that in mind.

Brat? Again? Really? How old can he be to call me that? Whatever. His mouth goes down South. He takes off my pants and underwear.

-Fuck...

He sucks my dick. Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck. FUCK! He really does know what he is doing. Not that I had any doubts to begin with. I then feel his fingers on my ass. I stiffen.

-What, never got anything close to there, brat?

-Well, I never bottomed before, so no.

He raises an eyebrow and resumes sucking me. I guess I can see why he could doubt that statement. I don't look like the typical top. More like the typical power bottom.

 His lubed up fingers gently start to tease my hole. He then slips one in me. The feeling is... weird. I can't describe it better than that. Weird. It doesn't hurt, though. He starts to move his finger. He slips another finger inside. It stings a bit. It doesn't exactly hurt, but I'm not sure I like the feeling. Like not at all. I try to focus on my cock instead. I don't pay attention to his scissoring motions until he adds a third one. I tense up. I'm about to tell him to stop... Holy shit holy shit holy shit holy shit HOLY SHIT! I squirm under Levi.

So that's what a prostate feels like. Levi must think I'm stretched enough 'cause he withdraws his fingers from my hole and takes off his pants. He's big. I ain't small myself but damn. Okay, it isn't THAT big (about half an inch longer than mine) but considering the fact that he's small as fuck... He puts on a condom and generously apply lube on his length. He quickly turns me over and position me. My face must be bright red. My ass is in the air, all for him to see.

-You look so delicious, brat. I'm gonna take good care of you.

He slowly pushes into me. Oh. My. Fucking. God. I almost feel like he's ripping me in half. I pant heavily.

-Hush, brat, I'm almost in. You're doing good.

The pain slowly goes down. It isn't completely gone when he starts moving but I can bare it. The foreign feeling is gradually becoming agreeable. My moans of slight pain are becoming moans of pleasure. I start to leak precum on the covers. I want to stroke my dick but he grabs my hands and holds them with one hand. I could easily break free, but I let him do what he wants. Sweat runs down my back and between my shoulder blades. My legs are shaking with slight exhaustion and pleasure. Breathing is laborious, proof of the needy state that I'm in.

-Mng, ha, ah!  THERE!

I scream as he hits my prostate. He angles his hips so that he will always hit it and increases his speed.

-Fuck, Levi, faster!

He complies, and I cry out of extasy. My dick desperately needs friction. He lets go of my hands and strokes my length. I come a few moment later. He soon follows. I tremble. He drops on his back, next to me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: 12/12/15


	4. Chapter 3: Wings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! This chapter is a little rushed ( in my opinion ) because I had like, eight or nine chapters already written, but when I read them, they were shit. I never wrote such bad things before. So basically, I re-wrote this chapter at 1 am to be able to post it in time. So yeah, it's already better than it was, but I'm still not completely satisfied. Since I have time to work on them, my next chapters will be better, don't worry for that.  
> Anyways, the usual: don't hesitate to leave kudos and/or comments, it's always appreciated.

_-Hey, Eren!_

_-Rico? What the hell are you doing here?_

_-Pixis send me. He got a few info about higher ups in the Scouts. Since he promised you would get the same info as him, well here I am!_

_-Oh, great. Wait a second, I have to go tell some lie to my friends about who you are and then we can go to a café._

_I get back a minute later and we go to the Shiganshina's Memorial, a small but well-known café. I always feel sad at first when I come here, but damn their coffee is good._

_-Eren? What are you taking?_

_I search my pockets and wallet for some money, but I don't have any I can spare._

_-Oh uh, nothing._

_Rico pays her coffee and we sit at a table._

_-So, what did Pixis learn?_

_-Well, first of all, Kenny's clan lost their second leader a few years ago. He left after some shit with the Titans happened. He's almost a legend. We learned he was_ _Kenny's nephew yesterday, at the same time we found out he... resigned._

_-Any idea what he might look like?_

_-People either call him the Short Raven or Heichou. That's the only hint we have about his appearance._

_-Well, it's better than nothing. What does Heichou stand for?_

_-It's some kind of military rank. Japanese, if I'm right._

_-Okay. I believe you have other info?_

_-Yes. We now know for sure that the scouts have two main branches represented with wings: blue for the Recon corps and white for the Survey corps. There again, two leaders: Erwin Smith and someone we don't know. Erwin leads the Recons and the other one, the Surveys. Both leaders have those wings tattooed on their back. The other gang members are prohibited from having these wings inked, even if they have the right to wear them on their clothes._

_-I guess Pixis wants me to get some info about the Scouts too, right?_

_-Your number one priority is Ackerman, but if you ever come across info about the Scouts or Kenny's nephew, tell Pixis as soon as you can, okay?_

_-Yeah, sure._

_-Oh and just like that, Erwin's nickname is Eyebrows. I heard they're fucking huge._

 

 

From what I know about Levi, I suspect him to be Kenny's nephew. Zoe called him Heichou, which isn't a word you hear often. Also, he's fucking short and has black hair. What's more, he's loaded, and in this city, the only people with more than a few dollars in their pockets are gang members and corrupted policemen and lawyers.

-Oi, brat, clean-up.

 He gets me out of my thoughts by throwing a wet towel at me. I clean up and watch him as he walks towards the bathroom with the towel. His back is so damn... Things sure are becoming interesting. On his back, blue and white wings are inked on his pale skin. I then remember the friend he was supposed to meet with when I first saw him. Eyebrows. Erwin Smith. His associate. His phone rings and he answers. He looks a bit pissed. 

-What the fuck, Eyebrows? Yeah, we found her. No, don't come tonight, there's someone with me. No, I don't want you to join, now shut up and... maybe another time, now fuck off.

He closes his phone and throws it on his nightstand. I raise an eyebrow, even though I know who it was. He shakes his head, not looking at me.

-You can sleep here if you want, I don't really care. Just don't make a fucking mess 'cause you'll regret it.

I nod, fucking exhausted, and get under the sheets. I fall asleep. Pixis will be happy when he learns all of this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: 12/16/2015


	5. Chapter 4: An enemy that keeps coming back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!  
> I really don't know why, but each and everytime I change paragraph, some part of my text just keeps on multiplicating itself. I don't know what to do about it. I read it a few time to make sure I erased each and every single one of those fucking paragraphes de merdes qui n'arretent pas de se reproduire but there might be some left so I appologise in advance if that's the case.  
> Now, the usual stuff: Don't hesitate to leave comments and kudos, it's always appreciated :)

_-Eren, come here a second._

_-Yes, dad?_

_-I'm going on a trip to visit my friends. You know their daughter, Mikasa. Would you like to see her?_

_-Yes! Please, I want to come with you!_

_We leave a few minutes later. It's been raining for days now. I can't go outside. The TV is broken. I don't like to read. I don't draw well, I don't have homework because it's summer. My friends are all on vacation, and we don't even have a computer. I'm so bored that even if I don't really like to be in a car, I don't mind. I'm doing something with dad! When we arrive in front of the house, it looks weird. There are no lights, and the door is not completely closed. Dad tells me to stay in the car. I don't listen to him. I run past him and open the door. I can't move when I see what's inside._

_-D-dad? What happened?_

_Dad is right behind me. He pushes me out of the way and run in the house. There were two people lying on the floor. There was... blood? My mouth is wide open. They are dead? Where is Mikasa?_

_-MIKASA!_

_I scream her name as loud as I can. I run outside of the house. There is a dirt road close, and there are tire tracks on it. I run towards them. I'm sure Mikasa is this way. I run, run run run and run. I don't stop running until I reach a cabin. I hide behind a tree, close to a window and look inside. She's there! I found her! But... she is on the floor. She doesn't move. No, she can't be dead too! I have to save her. I look on the ground. This one. It's big. I wait a moment. I don't know what to do. There is a man walking outside. I throw the rock at his head._

_-Yes! I say without being loud._

_The man has blood running down his forehead. I think he passed out. His nose is in the mud. He's gonna drown in it. I don't care. In his hand, he has a knife. I take it. I knock on the door._

_-What the hell you knocking for, fucking idiot?_

_He never finishes his sentence. I killed him. I almost drop the knife to puke. No. I need to save Mikasa. A man, shocked, is close to Mikasa. I scream as I run. The knife cuts his belly and he puts his hands on it. He coughs and there is blood coming out of his mouth._

_-Mikasa? Are you alright?_ _She moves her eyes to look at me, but she doesn't say anything. I cut the rope around her hands. She sits slowly._

_-What about the other? she asks me._

_-Huh?_

_-The fourth one. Where is he?_

_I am suddenly flying before I hit a wall. It hurts._

_-Ya fucking asshole! Ya killed them, huh? Ya're the bitch that did that? Imma show ya who's the big one here!_

_I'm scared. He grabs my neck and my feet don't touch the floor anymore. I can't breathe. I_ _can't see anything. I have tears on my cheeks. It hurts so much._

_-Imma sell ya just like the bitch over there. Haha, Imma tell ya, yar future ain-Gah!_

_I drop to the floor. I cough. I slowly begin to see. Mikasa holds the knife in her hands. She's panting. Her eyes are wide open. The last man is dead. She killed him. The door suddenly opens. The police. Mikasa and I are asked questions. She tells them something about giants or titans, I don't know. The policemen simply tell dad to take Mikasa with him if he wants too._

_-Paperwork will come later, but since Titans are involved, she'll be in your custody in no time, since that's what you want._

_We are on our way home when Mikasa says she is cold. I take off the scarf mom forced me to wear because it was very cold this morning. I wrap it around her neck._

_-There you go. She looks at me, and for the first time since I found her, she cries._

 

I slowly open my eyes. When I try to move, my back and hips scream in pain. I let myself drop back on the bed. Where the fuck am I? Oh yeah, right. Levi's. I decide to sleep for a few more hours. It's still dark outside.

When I wake up again, Levi is still sleeping next to me. Without as much as a sound, I gather my clothes and get up. After putting them on, I turn toward the man. Still sleeping. I decide not to take the risk to search his apartment for an office before leaving. As soon as I'm out of the building, call Pixis.

-Hey Eren, got anything for me?

-Yeah. Kenny's nephew is Erwin's associate. He told me his name is Levi but I have my doubts. Anyways, I'm pretty sure Rivaille knows this Levi. I'll keep on investigating.

-Okay. Call me when you know more.

-Sure thing, Pixis.

I'm almost home when I hang up. Mikasa is still asleep. I get in the shower and wash myself. I get out. I remember the paper I have to get done for Monday morning. I sigh and start writing it. It has to be at least three pages. I know I can easily write that, but it'll take a fucking long time. A few hours later, I'm finally done. I decide to go and jog for a while. I put on some sport clothes, grab my MP3 and leave. It's not _freezing_ outside, but it's fucking cold. My body get hot as I run. I let my feet hit the snow covered asphalt. I suddenly stop. I heard a gunfire. I know it was a gun. It couldn't be anything else. I close my music ( ironically, the name of the song playing when I heard the gun was Bang Bang Bang) and carefully look in the alley. Everything is over, I guess. People wearing coats with white and blue wings on them were looking at the bodies on the ground. Blood was splattered everywhere. The dead men and women were all wearing masks I recognised.

-Titans... 

I'm then grabbed by behind. There's a gloved hand covering my mouth. I can smell blood on it. 

-Shut up and don't try to escape, otherwise, you'll regr... 

I don't let the man finish his sentence. I tackle him to the ground. He's wearing a mask. I break his arm. He screams. I don't care if he suffers. Titans all deserve to die. I hear people walking toward us and a woman talks to me. 

-What the fuck? Who the hell are you?

I turn to look at the woman. She has shoulder length strawberry blonde hair. She looks dangerous, even though she's petite and really beautiful ( even my gay as fuck eyes can see it).

-I'm no one, really. The guy attacked me, so I defended myself. 

-Yeah, right. Do you have any idea who these guys are?

The titan at my feet moans. I kick his jaw and break it. He screams again. 

-Yeah, they're the guys responsible for the Shiganshina's bloodbath, I say, not wanting to look like I know too much. The woman slowly nods her head. I see a flash. Someone took a picture of me. I think I recognise the guy, but I'm not sure. He frowns when I look at him in the eyes. He opens his mouth to talk, but he's cut by another man.

-If it comes out that this happened, you'll only just be a memory, boy. Understood?

I nod my head before kicking my attacker one last time. I hear his neck break. He's dead. I don't care.

-Understood.

I leave. I put my earbuds back on and restart my music. Bang Bang Bang...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song I'm talking about is Bang Bang Bang by BigBang, a K-pop group. To all the k-poppers out there reading this, you've got jams.  
> Next chapter: 12/19/15


	6. Chapter 5: An enemy that keeps haunting me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, guys!  
> I still have problems with the editing, but it's getting better. I'm pretty sure this is alright.  
> The usual that you all probably know but since I'm just like an old person, I'll just keep on repeating the same thing: Don't hesitate to leave comments and kudos, it's always appreciated.

_-Mom? Mom? Mom, where are you? Mom!_

_Where is she? I simply shake my head, get back inside and look for my sister. She's studying for her mid-term exams._

_-Mikasa, have you seen mom?_

_-No. Why?_

_-I've been looking for her for an hour now. I even called the neighbors._

_-That's weird. At the same time she says that we receive a phone call. I pick it up._

_-Hello?_

_-Eren, Mikasa, get the fuck out of the house!_

_-Mom? What's happening, where are..._

_-We don't fucking have time for that._ _Go to Hannes right now._

_I don't argue. Mom always told us to go to Hannes if something happened to her or dad. I tell Mikasa. We both grab our only-take-in-case-of-an-emergency-backpacks and run outside._

_-Shit._

_They already were there. The Titans. No time to get the ATV. I grab Mikasa's wrist and start running. A Titan is in our way and I kill him. His blood drips down the knife I hold in my hand. I force Mikasa to run with me. She can barely keep up with my pace. They killed her parents when she was ten, of course she's afraid, but we can't afford her to be this slow._

_-If you don't hurry the fuck up they'll catch us, Mikasa. Run!_

_She finally starts to speed up. We run in the forest. There is an almost invisible trail that will lead us to Hannes' home. We're lucky the man chasing us didn't find the trail._

_-Hey, Mikasa, is it still far?_

_-I_ _don't know, Eren._

_We keep on running until we can only walk. The sun is setting over the trees. Mikasa and I stay as close a possible. We finally get to Hannes's house. We knock on the door. The man is not surprised to see us._

_-Come in._

_We obey. He leads us to a small room with two camping beds. We drop on them and soon fall asleep. The next morning, I learn that the Titans decided to kill my family for some reason I do not know and that they set bombs and fired guns in the whole town. Most of the people living in Shiganshina died in what the media call the Shiganshina's blood bath._

 

Monday morning. 

I can't forget the encounter I had with the Scouts. I never thought the Titans would be bold enough to try and infiltrate Trost. I walk to college, on time for once. I get in my class way before the class begins. My professor's jaw is basically touching the floor when she sees me coming. Yeah, yeah, be surprised all you want. I take my paper out and hand it to her. I prepare myself for the class. I take notes, answer questions, act as usual.

I killed a man.

Again.

And I don't even regret it, but I can't forget him. I can't forget his cries, his screams. I can't forget how happy it made me to kill him. 

I told Mikasa what happened. She was glad that he died. We were ten when we first killed men. It happened again when we were fifteen. A year or two ago, we were discovered. We killed again. And now, this man. The funniest is that, even if the police knew about this, they would only just thank us. The Titans are monsters.

The class is over. I gather my things and get out. Armin is probably at the library, as usual. I'm not sure I want to go and see him. The way his eyes hurt when I leave, it makes me feel bad for not being able to not love him back. I decide to go to the cafeteria. I have enough money to buy a meal, for once, and I'm fucking hungry. I see Annie and her two friends. I don't really know the two men, but I rejoin the group anyway. 

-Eren! 

-Hey. 

Usual greetings, meaningless conversation and chewing sounds. Then: 

-So, Eren, remember the fucking hot guy you left with at the club? 

-What about him?

-We want details, dude. 

-Reiner, do I go around and ask you about you sexual life with Berthold? 

The black haired guy is red as a tomato when I ask that, but Reiner... well, he's Reiner. 

-Well, if you really want to know, yesterday I tied him to the headboard and... 

-Shut up! 

Berthold looks about to disappear. Poor guy. I smirk a little. Once I'm done eating, I take my leave. One last class before Christmas break. I assist it and I'm free. Ymir sends me a text as I'm walking home.

"Party at my place tonight. 8pm. Bring your sister. Rule #1: Don't wear green or red unless you have a fucking death wish. Rule #2: Cross-dressing. No exceptions." 

Ymir's party are legendary. Last time, Armin got so drunk he kissed Sasha right in front of Connie. One night, a guy almost died of hypothermia in the ice-filled bathtub. Another time, we started a forest fire. We also fired paintball right in the middle of the street, this summer. Armin's team fucking won. Oh, and the fight was in a stinking rich neighborhood.

-Crossdressing... 

I smile. I cross-dress a lot. In fact, I do drag shows from times to times and I sometimes go to nightclubs in a dress and heels. Most of the time I simply ask Miki to wear her clothes. She doesn't mind. Drag shows help me earn some money. The jobs I do for Pixis are too irregular for me to depend on them too much. It'll be the first time I appear in front of people I know with a dress makeup and heels, though. It should be pretty interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: 12/23/15


	7. Chapter 6: Party, cross-dressing and gang leaders

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hooray, cross-dressing Eren! Who doesn't like that, seriously?  
> The proof of my originality: I'm currently working on a Christmas fic! I know, I know, I'm totally the only one that does that. I'm such a genius! I'm sure no one ever thought of Christmas fics -_-. Whatever, they're fun to write.  
> Anyway, the usual: Please don't hesitate to leave comments and kudos, it's always appreciated :)

_-Eren, it's time to go to school._  
_-I don't want to go._  
_-You have to._  
_-No._  
_Mikasa sights and leaves. She knows she won't make me change my mind. I lie in my bed, facing the wall. Nothing is able to make me move on my own. If it wasn't for Mikasa and Hannes forcing me to eat, I would already be dead of starvation. Mom and dad were both killed because I saved Mikasa when I was ten. They killed my parents and almost everybody living in Shiganshina just to get revenge. All because of me. I'm a murderer. I killed three men. They killed a whole town. All my fault. All my fault. I don't deserve to live. I don't..._  
_-Eren._  
_I don't answer. Mikasa must have asked Hannes to come and talk to me._  
_-There's someone here to meet you. He might be able to explain a few things to you._  
_-Whatever, I don't care._  
_Hannes says something else, but I don't listen to him anymore. My fault, my fault, my fault..._  
_-Hello, Eren. My name is Dot Pixis. I was your parents' boss._  
_-Yeah, whatever. Leave._  
_-There is something I have to explain to you, but first I have to see your face._  
_-Forget it._  
_-Alright, I'll wait._  
_And he does wait. For hours. The sun is setting and he's still here. I sight and I finally turn. The man has lots of wrinkles around his eyes. He's bald, has a grey mustache and, for some reason, he has a rose on his coat. A fucking actual rose._  
_-As I said, my name is Pixis. I was your parents' boss. There are a few things you need to know. The first one: I'm a gang leader. I'm not exactly a good example and I'm not to be trusted by many people, but your parents did trust me. Second thing: the men you killed when you were ten, they also were members of a gang. The Titans. They are the ones that killed people in Shiganshina. The Titans had a grudge against you, but they also had one against your parents, Carla in particular. She once was a Titan, but when things started to get bad in there, she fled. She came to me and told me everything that was going on at that time in the gang. I won't tell you the details, but they were slowly becoming monsters. The leaders were cannibals, to give you an idea._  
_-Why do you tell me all that?_  
_-Because nothing that happened is your fault, Eren. Even if you did not kill these men to save Mikasa, they would have attacked the town. It was bound to happen one day or another. They told you to go to Hannes if anything happened to them because he was the only man they trusted enough to be able to protect you. Carla and Grisha got you in martial arts and Mikasa in kickboxing because they knew one day you would need to defend yourselves against their enemies. Eren, you can't give up now. Your parents wanted you to live, they wanted you to be safe. If you give up, it means the Titans win. Is that what you want? For them to get away so easily? To let them win over you?_  
_-No..._  
_-Then what are you doing, lying in this bed for days, not eating, not moving, not talking, blaming yourself for everything that happened? Do you regret saving Mikasa?_  
_-No, of course not but..._  
_-Then don't blame yourself. You did the right thing._  
_-But people got killed!_  
_-Didn't you hear what I just said? They weren't only after you, they also wanted to get you parents and to send a message. It would have happened anyways! Open your eyes, boy! You can't change what happened, but you can change what will happen, you can still save people's lives, you can become anything you want. Police, gang member, lawyer, all of these jobs or occupation, whatever you call them, they could help getting rid of the Titans._  
_-I always wanted to be a lawyer..._  
_-Then become on and put the Titans in prison._  
_-I also want to help how I can in the gang. From what I understand, my parents owed you a lot, wich means I do too. I might not be able to do much, but I want to help. I want to get rid of them!_  
_Pixis seems pleased with what I just said. Maybe he's right. Maybe it's not my fault. I do know for sure that the Titans are to blame, though, and they're gonna pay! There's no way in hell I won't do what I can to crush them, to dismantle this gang. Even if it means I have to kill them all myself._  
_-I'll get rid of them. I won't stop until they all disappear!_  
_-Good, you're finally back to the living, but first thing first: go take a shower, Eren._

Mikasa looks so fucking happy right now. It's been a while since she went to any party. She finished school two years earlier than me. She works two jobs. She's a chef in a small restaurant. She's also a janitor at my college. I offered to work part-time, but she refused. She doesn't want me to gamble my college years with work. I wonder how pissed she'd be if I knew about the jobs I do for Pixis. Actually, I don't want to know.  
-Oh, the theme is cross-dressing.  
-What?  
-Yeah. No red nor green either.  
-Well, that's an intelligent one, at least.  
I smile. Armin texts me to ask if he should wear a skirt or a dress. I ask him to send me pictures. Skirt. Without any hesitations. That dress looks horrible on him. It somehow manages to make him look fat while he's so thin some people wonder if he's anorexic ( ironically, he eats more than Sacha, Connie, Mikasa and I in one meal than we do in a day. Seriously).  
-Hey, Miki, do you have anything I could wear?  
Since we're both the same height, most of my clothes fit her. The contrary is also true. My shoulders are narrow and my muscles don't really show even though they exist. She shows me the dress she was hoping to be wearing tonight. Holy hell. Yes. Yes yes yes yes yes. I put it on. It's kinda gothic but not the depressing kind. Pink silky material with corset-like black lace pattern and a black ribbon on the waist. It's fucking gorgeous (especially for something that cost her ten dollars on eBay). I put it on. Goddamn. Since mine were destroyed by a very passionate one night, Miki lends me black thigh-highs lace socks. I fashion my hair so that it looks a bit more feminine even though they're short. I apply makeup on my face. I search in my closet and find my leather boots. I lace them all the way to my knees. The heels, three inches, give me wonderful legs. Miki puts on some of my clothes.  
She rocks my clothes better than I ever will.  
Anyway, it's time to go. I lend her my jacket and she does the same with hers. Ymir's place is five to twenty minutes away when drunk and about two minutes away when sober. When we get inside, it's already crowded. I almost laugh. Some guys didn't even shave their beards before putting on girl clothes. The girls, in general, were looking okay even though they had no idea what to do with their hair. I can feel eyes on me. I feel a bit of pride. I like being the center of attention, and I know I'm stunning. Call me a narcissist if you want. It's only just the truth.  
-Oh my God, Eren, I can't believe it's you! If I didn't know that you're a dude, I'd sssoooo try to get under that dress.  
-Ymir!  
-Aw, I'm joking, Krista, don't take it like that, Ymir pleads while chasing the most upset Krista I've ever seen.  
I drink, I dance. Then Beyoncé's song, Partition, starts to play. My inner dancer ( more like inner stripper but fuck that, I'll keep it classy (kinda...)) is SO happy right now. I know all the guys are looking at me, and most of the girls too. I fought Annie yesterday. We both had nothing better to do. I had to heal, wich means I'm fucking horny and I'm fucking sure it shows in the way I'm dancing. When the song ends, there are screams and whistles. I smile. I love it, being applauded like that. I grab a beer and take a sip. I then see the two men standing in the doorway. I wonder for how long they've been there. Did they see me dancing? I immediately recognise Levi. He's staring at me like he wants to eat me. I smirk a bit. I wouldn't exactly mind. I then turn my attention to the other man. Tall, blonde, blue eyes...  
-Have you seen the dude's eyebrows? They're so fucking huge!  
Both men go directly to Ymir and Krista. They listen to the two men and nod their heads. Erwin is out the door and Levi walks directly to me. Ymir and Krista seem a bit worried and surprised. They look at me as if I'm an alien. What the fuck is happening, honestly. The other people are resuming drinking and dancing. They've already forgotten the two men. Levi is in front of me now. Damn I feel tall.  
-I didn't know you were into cross-dressing.  
-Well, it's the theme's party.  
-Fair point. Whatever, you're following me and you don't have a say in it.  
I roll my eyes and text Miki that I'm leaving with someone. I grin when she simply tells me not to forget to use a condom. ( It's almost a joke between us since she once caught me fucking with some random dude on the couch ( she wasn't supposed to come home until a few hours). All she said was that she'd kick my ass if I didn't use a condom before sticking it in some guy's ass. The guy didn't really appreciate the interruption. I had to jerk off that night.) I put the phone back in my boot and follow Levi out of the house after grabbing Miki's jacket. Levi talks.  
-So, Eren, we simply have a few questions for you.  
-What are they?  
-Last name?  
-Jeager.  
-Parents?  
-Carla and Grisha Jeager.  
Erwin and Levi look at each other. Erwin nods and Levi take two pictures out of his pockets.  
-Why? Why did you kill him?  
Levi shows me a picture of the Titan's dead body. I shrug.  
-I don't have to answer that question. Is it all?  
-No.  
-What the fuck do you two want?  
-Who do you work for?  
-No one, now can I just...  
-I don't think you understand, Eren.  
Erwin talks for the first time in my presence.  
-You know who the Scouts are?  
-Yeah, like everyone in this goddamned city.  
-Have you heard of their leaders?  
I roll my eyes. They really think I'm stupid, don't they?  
-Oh, please. As if it isn't the both of you. I knew for him since I saw his tattoo, and I just had to see your eyebrows to guess who you are. To be honest, I really don't care and I've seen scarier. Any more dumb questions?  
-One more question.  
-What?  
I ask with all the boredom I can gather in my voice.  
-Do you mind threesomes?  
Saying I did not expect this question is an understatement even bigger than Erwin's eyebrows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess what's coming next chapter?  
> 12/26/15


	8. Chapter 7: Assholes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut smut smut smut smut... This chapter is absolutely nothing except smut. Even the flashback is freaking short. Whatever. Smut smut smut smut smut smut smut... Take it as a small Christmass gift ;)  
> So yeah, repeating the same things again: Don't hesitate to leave comments and kudos, it's always appreciated.
> 
> By the way, I want to thank all of you who are reading and supporting, it's really nice :)  
> Un Joyeux Noël à vous tous et un gros merci pour tout votre support! (and no, not translating 'cause I'm too lazy)

_-Wait, dad, what are you doing? I don't like needles, please, stop! No, stop!_  
_-It's for your own good, Eren. I'm sorry. You'll be alright, I promise. Now calm down, okay?_

  
_When I wake up, my head hurts. My whole body hurts. It's late, it's dark, I'm in the forest and I don't like it at all. I'm scared. I can't remember what happened. There's a small box with a lock on it. I can't break it. I wish I could break it, but I can't. I can only remember seeing dad. I think he did something to me, but I'm not sure. No, I'm sure he didn't do anything. Dad would never try to hurt me... right?_

  
-Wait, what? You're serious?  
-Oi, brat, it's fucking freezing so just answer already.  
-Err...  
-Alright, it's a yes, now get him in the car.  
-What? No! I say even though all I really want to say is yes.  
-Too late, times up.

  
 I'm thrown in the back of the car. Levi behind the wheel, Erwin besides me. I cross my arms. I try to look mad but I know I fail miserably 'cause I'm fucking horny. I really hate those healing abilities sometimes.. I look at Erwin instead. Damn, he's hot. If it wasn't for his almighty eyebrows, I could easily say he's the hottest man on this whole fucking planet, Levi right behind him. Erwin looks at me too, more precisely at my legs. I turn my face towards the window. I feel a hand playing with the hem of Miki's dress. I let him. His face gets close to my neck and he smells me a bit. I probably reek of alcohol and sweat, but he doesn't seem to mind.

  
-Your place or mine?  
-Mine. The bed is bigger.

  
 Erwin chuckles at Levi's answer.  
 I'm tired, thanks to the alcohol. I'm about to fall asleep, my head to the window when I feel a hand crawling up my thigh. I slap Erwin's hand away, but he only smiles and kisses me. I stiffen at the gesture. I try to push him away, without conviction, I admit, but he grabs my hands and drags me closer. I gradually start to relax. I let myself be kissed. I would have accepted to go with the two men if they didn't simply shove me in the car but whatever. We finally arrive. Erwin throws me over his shoulder. Asshole. I try to kick and punch him but whatever force I use, he doesn't react at all. Levi seems a bit amused by the view, wich makes my pride take control. I deliver a punch just at the right place on his ribs and Erwin finally lets go of me.

  
-I can walk by myself and I don't intend to leave without fucking or getting fucked, whatever, so let's just get to the apartment.

  
 Erwin shrugs as I walk to the elevator. Levi gets to it before me. Eyebrows simply stares at the swaying of my hips. He gets in right before the doors close. Levi seems even smaller when I have heels on. He looks as hot, though.  
 I step out of the elevator as soon as the doors open. I was starting to feel really claustrophobic with those lust driven males so close to me.

  
-So, already have something in mind? I ask the men as they get closer to me.  
-First of all, we'll get you out this jacket then the dress will be long forgotten on the floor as we'll touch you everywhere with our hands, our fingers, our mouths, our tongues, then we'll stretch you up until you beg for us to fuck you in the mattress, wich we'll do until you faint in our arms.  
-We'll make you forget your name, forget where you are and with whom. All you'll care about is gonna be of our dicks up your ass. We'll make you moan like the bitch you are. That's what you wanted, dancing like that in front of everyone, eh? A man to make you his? Well, you're lucky, brat, you've got us...

  
 The dress is, indeed, long forgotten on the floor, somewhere I don't care about. My legs around his waist, Erwin brings me to the bed. He gently throws me on it.

  
-Oh shit. Shit, really?

  
 He probably didn't see the black lace panties before now. He let a low growl before leaning in to touch my tanned stomach. His hand travels from my navel to one of my nipples. I moan softly at the contact. I feel lips on mine. The raven then sucks lightly on my earlobe, careful not to pull to hard on my earring 'cause yeah, I have fucking diamond (plastic) earrings. His lips and teeth gently play with my ears and neck while the blonde caresses my stomach while teasing my nipple. I moan as both Erwin and Levi bite me, on my hard nipple and collarbone. Erwin raises his head a bit and looks at my face.

  
-Do you want more, Eren?  
-Yes...  
-Ask properly, sweetheart.

  
I cringe a little at the nickname. My pride doesn't like it, doesn't want to beg. It wants me to get one of these men under me, make him a moaning mess then make him come all over his stomach. Of course, I don't listen to it. Fuck you, healing abilities.

  
-Please touch me more, I say without any conviction.

  
 Erwin smiles, apparently satisfied. He slowly takes off my panties over my socks and boots. I sigh at the sensation of cold air on my oversensitive cock. They only just teased me and I'm already in this state. Whatever, I don't care. I just want to come. Levi's lips get back on mine as Erwin starts to suck me. I moan against the short's man mouth.  
 The blonde wastes no time to start and stretch my hole. His lubed up finger teases and enters my hole. I hiss a bit, but it really isn't that bad. A second then a third one stretch me up. It feels good now, so good. Erwin stops sucking me and looks at Levi and I kissing.

  
-So fucking hot... Alright, sweetheart, come here.

  
I suddenly realise both the raven and blonde are still fully clothed.

  
-Take your fucking clothes off.  
-Hm, that's not a great way to ask.  
-Fuck you.  
-As you wish.

  
 Erwin grabs me and I'm now on top of him, my legs on each side of his hips and my torso flush to his because of his arm wrapped around my shoulders. He somehow undo his pants, put them down a bit with his underwear, puts on a condom and lubes his dick with only one hand. That's kinda impressive. Once he's done, he grips my hips with both hands and guides me towards his cock. He lowers me on it. FUCK fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck. It hurts. It fucking hurts. I grit my teeth as I try to relax.  
 Levi nibs at my earlobe, gently bites my shoulder and the nape of my neck. I'm finally seated all the way on Erwin's cock. It only just takes a few seconds until I don't feel pain anymore. Surprising enough, I feel like I'm healing even though I'm not injured. I start to roll my hips a bit. Hell yes! I hit my prostate as soon as I start to impale myself on Erwin. His eyes don't leave mine until my head is pulled back by Levi. He kisses me roughly then tells me to lean on Erwin and stop moving. Oh, both of them? Well, I guess my body will take care of the pain. I was once shot, it can't really be worse...  
 Two fingers get in me, along with Erwin's cock. I hiss. It hurts. It fucking hurts. He intends on putting it in? For real? I can barely manage two fingers along with the dick already in me, how can I... Shit. A third one. He doesn't really give me time to get used to it. He takes his fingers out and enters his dick in me.

  
-Ah! Fuck, it hurts!  
-Almost in, brat...

  
 Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck it hurts. Holy shit holy shit holy shit holy shit. I close my eyes and try to push back my tears. No way I'm crying. No fucking way. They won't see me cry out of pain. Levi finally stills himself.

  
-If one of you fucking move before I tell you you can, I swear I'll murder the both of you with my heels, I say with one breath as I try to adjust to the pain.

  
 The men breathe heavily. Must be fucking tight in me. The pain finally lessens and I nod for them to move. They hit my prostate dead on. I moan loudly. The hands on my hips grip me tighter. They'd leave bruises if I wasn't already healing right now. They fasten the pace a little but they don't intend on going fast. Probably wouldn't even be possible.  
A hand travels to my chest and pinches my nipples. Another one strokes my dick, the others keep me still. I moan more and more as I feel pressure in my lower parts. I'm about to cum when... an asshole holds the base of my dick, preventing me from getting my release. They keep on moving, abusing my prostate. I shake so much I can't even hold myself on my arms anymore. I fucking need to cum.

  
-What the fu-uck? L-let me cum!  
-I don't think so, brat. Who do you work for?  
-No one!  
-We won't let you release until you tell us, sweetheart, so you better talk.

  
 Their pace gets faster. It's real torture. I can barely think anymore. I need to come, I need to come I need to come I need to come... tears run down my cheeks on Erwin's torso.

  
-Who do you work for?  
-Bastard!  
-Tch.

  
 One of the hands gripping my hips strokes my cock while the other one squeezes my ass. I'm a mess. I'm sobbing, moaning like a pornstar, I fucking need to cum, I've got two dicks shoved up my ass, my whole body hurts while being consumed in delight and I'm being interrogated on top of all of that? Damn, I'm surprised that I haven't fainted yet.

  
-Who. Do. You. Work. For?  
-No one, I say, hoping they'd finally let me reach my release.  
 The stimulation is too intense for me to be able to have coherent thoughts anymore. I cannot not answer their questions. I'm so weak right now, so fucking weak...  
-Who?  
-Pixis. Please, plea-ease, I beg you, l-let me cum... I cry, completely out of this world.

  
 The hand preventing me from cumming finally leaves my cock. Semen covers Erwin's and my stomach. I feel the men's cocks twitch. They're done too, I guess. My eyes are closed. My head lies against the blonde's chest. Fucking assholes. Erwin, Levi, those fucking healing abilities... I barely feel them pulling out before I definitely pass out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: 12/30/15


	9. Chapter 8: A man named Rivaille

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!  
> I'm currently translating a story from French to English that is just so good but honestly, it's fucking harder to translate than simply write.  
> Other than that, I finally got another piercing (it hurts like hell 'cause I got it yesterday but damn I love my industrial!).  
> So anyways, since I'm an attention whore, I'll just keep on telling you the same damn thing: Please don't hesitate to leave comments and kudos, it's always appreciated.

_-Hey, Hannes, do you know how to pick locks?_  
_-Why do you want to know?_  
_-I can't break the lock, but I need to open the box and I don't know how to open it._

_Hannes looks like he's not sure it's a good thing to teach a teenager. He's probably right, but I don't care. I just want to open the box. I never found a way to do so, and I have it since I'm eleven._

_-Alright, I'll show you, but if I ever hear you caused problems because of this, you'll be in deep shit._  
_-Don't worry about that._

_He looks skeptical but shows me anyway. He only knows the basis but that's better than nothing. Still, he can't open the box. Me neither._  
_A few weeks later, I see a movie about hackers. I immediately ask Hannes if he knows anything about it. He doesn't, but one of his friend, Rico, does. She comes to Hannes and shows me how to crack open most informatic locks whether they are protected by a NIP, password, retinal or digital scan. She also shows me how to create a virus to infiltrate a network without being detected. She knew I would probably never use it... no, I'm lying. Exam answers, private conversations, turning guys' webcams on... all of wich I have fun with every day or so. Life is easy. I'm smart, I have good grades, I'm good in sports, everything is easy for me. Everything except learning to live normally without mom and dad._

«»«»«»«»««»»«»«»«»«»««»»«»«»«»«» 

I wake up to a buzzing sound. I slowly raise my head up. I'm fucking hangover, wich mean it's only been an hour or two since I passed out. In about three hours I should be good (thanks healing abilities). Why the hell did I pass out anyways? Where the fuck am I? Oh. Yeah. Now I remember. I don't have my boots nor my socks anymore. One of them must have taken them off before leaving. Where the fuck are they? Whatever. I grab my phone on the nightstand. I received a message from Pixis, alias Roses. I guess that's what woke me up.

  
From Roses: **Erwin's been asking me questions about you. Any reasons for that to happen?**

  
I let my face drop on the pillow. Shit.

  
To Roses: **Sorry. I'll explain later.**

From Roses **: You better.**

  
-RIVAILLE!!!!! It's been so long!  
-Shut up, shitty glasses. I'm not alone here.

  
What the fuck? Who comes in the middle of the night like that, shouting. Wait. Rivaille, huh? I slowly get up. My hips and my back don't hurt too much. Not comfortable but it bearable. I' m completely naked so I grab an over sized shirt on the floor (probably Erwin's) and walk out the door quietly.

  
-But Rivaille...  
-I told you not to call me that outside the office.  
-But Rivaille!  
-If you don't turn your voice down, you'll never be allowed here anymore, Hange.

  
They smirk a bit. It probably wasn't the first time they've been told that but they obey anyways.

  
-You look tired, Levi.  
-As usual. I can't sleep these days.  
-Your nightmares again?

  
Hange seems pretty concerned about her boss. He sighs.

  
-What else could it be? You think you could make me something to help me sleep?  
-Well, I'm working on a drug right now. Its purpose is to create an artificial sleep. It's as effective to regain energy as any normal sleep but it doesn't allow to think while on it's effect, wich would give you dreamless nights. The only problem is that it's highly addictive, wich is why we're making it, but if I retrieve one or two ingredients, it won't be anymore.  
-Yeah. You have the time to make them for tonight?  
-Of course! I can even call Moblit to begin them right now!  
-Whatever, as long as I don't spend my nights awake anymore...

They stop talking for a moment, and then I hear Hange talking by themselves. Probably a phone call. I turn to get back to bed but...

  
-Did you know it's not polite to listen through the doors, Eren? Though I must admit, I'm surprised you can even stand. Maybe it wasn't enough..?

  
I did expect to be caught so I'm not surprised when I see Erwin right in front of me.

  
-Yeah, yeah, whatever. I'm going back to sleep.

  
Erwin watch me leave. I don't have any doubts he's gonna go and tell Levi/Rivaille what I just heard (why the fuck didn't I found out about that anyway, honestly? Levi and Rivaille sound almost the fucking same! Damn, I'm stupid sometimes). I get to the bed, grab my phone and text one last thing to Pixis before going to sleep for like a week or so.  
To Roses: **Levi= Rivaille**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: 01/02/2016


	10. Chapter 9: Death threats and other casual things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Happy new year guys! I just published a new story. I have no idea what it's going to be exactly but whatever.  
> Today is my last Christmass/New Year party (actually it's tomorrow but whatever). FINALLY!!!!!! I'm so fucking tired and I have a shitload of homework and studying I have to do. I also have to practice my trombone (at least, THIS is interesting and fun to do (presently learning Unravel (Tokyo Ghoul) and Guren no Yumiya ( First AoT opening))).  
> The same old boring stuff: Don't hesitate to leave comments and kudos, it's always appreciated!

_-Leave him alone!_  
_-Pff, you're friend with blondie? Haha, what a joke. A nerd like you has a friend, huh, Armin? Bet your friend's as weak as you, girly._  
_-I said leave him alone!_  
_The boys laugh. They're all over 18 while I'm barely 14. I know I'm no match against them, even if I'm brown belt, but I can't let them hurt my best friend without trying to defend him!_  
_I punch the guy who holds Armin. He lets him go. Armin runs away. I try to follow him, but they're all around me. Shit. I kick, punch, elbow at the guys. One of them received my knee at the right place. He's whining on the floor. The others, even though they're covered in already swelling bruises, black eyes and for two of them a broken nose, don't let go of me. When they finally do, I'm barely breathing. I can hardly keep my eyes open. I think they broke some of my ribs, and I know for sure they broke my leg, seeing how crooked it is. I heard people running toward me. A crying Armin and a worried Mikasa._  
_-Oh my god, we have to get you to the hospital!_  
_-No, wait... just fifteen minutes, ok?_  
_-What! Why?_  
_-Just... wait._  
_I know I shouldn't fall asleep, but I also know I won't have any problems waking up when I'm healed._  
_When I do wake up, I'm completely healed. Mikasa doesn't ask how this is possible, and I don't tell her what little tings I know. We'll never talk about it. For now, anyways, I have the same problem as usual. Every single time that my body heals more than a scratch, I get incredibly horny. Of course, my hands do no shit to help. That's probably why I'm always aggressive against everybody._

-Oi, wake up.  
-Fuck off... Ouch!  
He pushed me out of the bed. Asshole.  
-Go take a shower. You're a mess.  
Thanks to who, huh? Anyways, I don't complain. I need to get that makeup off my face and I feel fucking gross.  
-Holy shit.  
I should definitely have taken it off yesterday. I look terrible. Lipstick all around my mouth, black smudges under my eyes, my contouring completely ruined. I look for something to be able to take off my makeup. I open the drawers. In one of them, there's a shitload of makeup. Lipsticks, eyeliners, eyeshadows, eyebrow fillers... name it, it's there. I raise an eyebrow. I did NOT expect to find that... at least there's makeup remover.  
My face finally free of all this makeup, I step in the shower and start to comb my hair with my fingers. The hot water feels so good against my skin. I quickly wash myself and get out. I dry myself and tie the towel around my hips. I look for a comb. I try to discipline my hair with it but all I achieve is... nothing. As usual. Whatever.  
I get back to the room. Oh. The only clothes I have are the dress, panties, lace socks and high heeled boots I wore yesterday. Whatever. I'll hide my face under the hood of Miki's jacket. Where is the dress anyway? I guess I'll have to ask Levi, Rivaille, whatever.  
-If it's the dress you're looking for, it's in a bag with the jacket and the rest of your clothes. I've got some pants and a shirt that should fit you as well as some running shoes. You can keep them, I don't mind.  
I nod a bit and put on the clothes. I'm about to leave when Levi talks to me again.  
-Just so you know, if it is ever heard of that Rivaille Ackerman is a gang leader, you're dead, understood?  
-You wouldn't be the first one to try and kill me, Rivaille.  
I get out of the building. I want to grab my phone and... shit. I forgot it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: 06/01/16


	11. Chapter 10: An old friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!  
> I don't know about you, but school is starting back tomorrow for me and guess what? I didn't even start my homework! Who cares anyway? No one!  
> Anyways, I'll stop complaining and I'll just bore you to death with the same usual shit: Please don't hesitate to leave comments and kudos, it's always appreciated :)

_-NO!!!!!!!!!_

_I wake up, screaming and sweating. The guy beside me lifts his head up and looks at me._

_-What's wrong? You alright?_

  
_-Yeah, it's nothing._

_He nods his head and gets back to sleep. I wish I could do the same thing. I look back at him. I can't believe I actually fucked Jean. I just can't fucking believe it. Fuck, that's weird. I guess we were really drunk... and we both had some pent up aggression._

_I fought three days in a row and had to heal, but I didn't get the chance to hook up with anybody so I was fucking horny. Then, we fought and I got on top of him. His lip was bleeding. I gathered the blood on my fingers very gently. He looked confused, as if he was about to pop a boner while wanting to punch me at the same time. I leaned forward, almost kissing him but letting Jean take the decision. We made out for a while and I brought him home._  
_I sight. We're always fighting, I don't think it'll change even if we fucked. I lean back and try to forget the nightmare I do every night._

(((()())))()()(((()())))()()(((()())))()()(((()())))()()(((()())))

Finally home... if you can call that home.

  
-Hey, Eren! So, good night of sleep? Miki asks with a little something I didn't see in a long time in her eyes (Did she get laid? I bet she did.) Pixis is in the living room, by the way.

  
I give the bag with her clothes in them to Miki and go to the living room.

  
-Pixis. I'm going to change my clothes and I'll be back.

  
Once in my own pants and shirt, I go back to the man.

  
-Eren, what happened?  
-They know how to make someone answer questions.  
-Do I want to know how they did?  
-No, I say while probably blushing like crazy.  
-What did you tell them?  
-They know I work for you but I don't think they know I was spying Rivaille. What have they been asking you?  
-About your past, shit like that...  
-You're hiding something.  
-They want you in the Scouts.  
-Huh?  
-You heard me right. Apparently, one of their highers up, Petra, saw you killing a titan in a, according to her, very interesting way. They believe you could be a great addition to their gang. Also, they want to be able to keep an eye on you, since you know a bit too much about Rivaille.  
-What kind of shit am I into?

  
Pixis doesn't say anything but I know he's wondering the same thing. There's a knock on the apartment's door. Frowning a bit, I go and open it. A guy is there.

  
-I've been sent to take you to the Scouts.

  
I close the door to his face and turn to Pixis.

  
-Eren, you don't exactly have the choice...  
-Why?  
-I already said you would join them. Otherwise, we couldn't have made the alliance against the Titans.  
The knocking on the door doesn't stop.

  
-Mikasa?  
-Yeah?

  
She sticks her head out of the kitchen.

  
-I don't know when I'll be back but don't worry too much for me, okay?

  
She weakly nods her head. I've never left her alone for more than a day or two before, and she always find a way to stay home every night. It makes her nervous. It makes me nervous too. We've lost everyone except each other, we don't want to be apart. She leaves the living room.

  
-I trust you to make sure nothing will happen while I'm not here?  
-Of course. I'll assign Rico to her protection.  
-Thanks. I appreciate it.

  
The guy's still knocking on the door. I put on my combat boots and my leather coat and brutally open the door. He almosts knocks on my face but I grab his wrist before it happens.

  
-Alright, I'm following.

  
The dark haired guy leads me to a car. Someone else is sitting in it, at the back. I recognise the man. He took the picture of me. I feel like I know him. Once both in the car, Freckles starts it and drives. I keep quiet while trying to remember who the photograph is.

  
-Kirstein? You're Jean Kirstein?  
-Huh? How the hell do you know who I am?  
-Jean Kirstein, once student at Cadet High School. Two years older than me, if I'm right. We used to fight all the time. The name's Eren.  
-Suicidal bastard? No way!  
-Way, horse face.  
-Yeah, that's you, he says while smirking. Fucking Jeager.  
-And you? I ask the freckled boy. I know Seabiscuit but who are you?  
-Marco.  
-Let me guess: guessing from the way Frenchie is looking at you, he's your bottom? You sub? Both?

  
The car suddenly breaks. Marco is absolutely in shock and Jean is just staring at me with a face saying OMFG-Jeager-WTF-dude-fuck-you-holy-shit-I-fucking-hate-you!

  
-Oh, I see. You're keeping it a secret? By the way, you should get back to driving, people are waiting behind the car.

  
I can't even see Marco's freckles anymore, probably because he's bright red. I almost feel bad for him, but whatever. It was worth making Jean flustered.

  
-So? Am I right or not?

  
The absence of answer is an answer in itself.

  
-Alright, now let's see: Horse Face is even more of a masochist than he was before and you're even more of a sadist than Hitler, Stalin and Mussolini all together? Wrong or not?  
-Oh merde, ta gueule, batard! (Shit, shut up, bastard!)

  
Still not denying anything. They're definitely in some kind of BDSM shit. Oh man, the fun I'll have teasing Horse Face with it. That is unless he finds out about what happened between his two gang leaders and me...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: 01/09/16


	12. Chapter 11: Where it all began

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!  
> So, I just spend literally three fucking hours trying to post this chapter because it just wouldn't fucking work so I'm kinda pissed of and if it doesn't work I'll just post it like that 'cause otherwise I might just kill and/or destroy something and that might just be my laptop and I don't feel like buying a new one so...  
> Anyways, as usual: Don't hesitate to leave comments and kudos, it's really appreciated! :)

_-Eren, wake up! WAKE UP!_   
_-Huh? What's wrong?_   
_-They found us._

_I get up really fast. As in fucking fast. I put pants on and some sandals and grab a hunting knife as well as a gun. Hannes and Rico thought us how to use these weapons. We're ready this time. We aren't frightened kids anymore. We won't let them destroy our lives once again. An hour or so later, the last Titan is tied up on a chair in the kitchen and we're waiting for Pixis to come and get her. The woman is pissed, incredibly pissed. They were 14 and we killed them all, except for this one. Count kill: 5 for me, 8 for Miki. But if we count the ones from when we were ten and fifteen, that makes 9 each. That's pretty good, considering the average kills in the Garrison is 4,7. Pixis finally gets here._

_-Hey, kids!_   
_-Come on, we're adults now._   
_-Yeah, I guess. So, this is the one you were talking about?_   
_-Yep._

_The old man, already drunk at 2 pm, looks at the young woman. She spits on his face when he leans a bit closer. He slowly dries his cheek. Rico, right behind Pixis, walks closer to the Titan and slaps her._

_-Who are you?_

_She doesn't answer. She won't tell anything, I already know it. Unless she is tortured, but I know Pixis won't let it happen. Unless..._

_-Give her to the Scouts._   
_-May I know why you want me to do that, Eren?_   
_-You'll never get anything out of her. The Scouts will._

_Pixis slowly nods his head. Actually, it's the only thing he can do if he wants information. She'll be tortured, yes, but not by him, and he'll still get his answers. Okay, the Scouts will get them too but it's not a bad thing in itself. Since a few years, the Garrison and the Scouts don't fight anymore. They concentrate on the Titans instead._

_-Rico, call their leaders. Tell them to come here. You two, you're leaving._   
_-What? But Eren and I are the ones who captured her!_   
_-Yes, and that's why you'll get the same info as us, but even though you're not kids anymore, I don't want you to see what will happen. Just go to a hotel, motel, whatever you want I'll pay for it, but you don't stay here._   
_-But..._   
_-Come, Mikasa. You don't want to see that. You really don't._

_Pixis promises to call us as soon as he gets the answers and we leave after taking a few clothes. I have to drag Miki behind me. We go to a hotel and rent a room with two beds. We shower and change our clothes before going to sleep. The next day, Pixis calls us in the afternoon._

_-We have traitors. We'll find them and then you'll be safe, but for now, you have to move out. You'll have to rent an apartment. I can't pay for it, I'm sorry. You'd be found right away. You'll have to find a way out of it. The Titan did not know much. She was probably very new to the gang and she was of the lowest rank. We'll try to infiltrate them. With what we know, it might work._  
 _-Alright, thanks, Pixis._  
 _-Stay at the hotel until you find a new place. Good luck._  
(N.B.- At the time, the Scouts leaders were not Erwin and Levi. Erwin became a leader a week or two later while Levi became a leader only just a few months before he met Eren.)   
[[=]]=[[=]]=[[=]]=[[=]]=[[=]]=[[[=]]]=[[=]]=[[=]]=[[=]]=[[=]]=[[=]]=[[[=]]]=[[=]]=[[=]]=[[=]]=[[=]]=[[=]]  
-We're there. Follow us.

A night club. You know, the one where it all began? Yeah, that's the one. We get inside. It's dark inside, but I see everything. Everyone. When we come in, they part in two big groups and a very small one in wich I recognise Ymir, the strawberry-blonde woman, Erwin and Rivaille as well as a few other I don't know.

-Come here, the small raven orders.

I obey. Once I'm close to the small group, Marco steps back and rejoin one of the biggest group.

-Ymir.

She nods and attacks me. I frown. What the fuck? Oh. Are they testing me? Anyways, I neutralise Ymir in a few seconds, then a tall blonde man with a beard named Mike. I think he smelled me before fighting, but I'm not really sure. I also fight the small strawberry-blonde woman. Petra. I win. Levi frowns a little.

-Jean.  
-Oui, Heichou.

I smile a bit. Back to the old times, I see. We look at each other a bit and then I lick my lips just the right way. It used to turn him on more than anything before, I can't believe it changed. Oh, how right I am. A few punches and well-placed stares and caresses later, I'm sitting on his lower back, grinning like an idiot. I know for sure he's hiding a boner in his pants. I get up and he moves away, visibly uncomfortable. Oh, poor Seabiscuit. I could almost feel bad for him but of course, I don't. I just find it funny as hell.

-Vas te faire foutre, batard suicidaire. Foutu fils de pute, tu pouvais vraiment pas t'en empecher, hein? Non, mais vraiment... ( Basically he's saying Fuck you suicidal bastard. You fucking son of a bitch, you really just had to do that, right? Damn, really... )

I understood none of what he said, but I'm laughing my ass off right now for sure. The only times he speaks French is when he's pissed off or about to cum (and for some reason I don't think it's the last reason).

-Oluo.   
-Oh yes, Heichou.

He looks confident. Way, way too confident. I guess this is a serious fight, eh? He doesn't attack. He takes a fighting stance instead. The real fun begins now. We attack each other, defend ourselves. I know I can beat him. I'm more skilled than him, but apparently, he's used to fight against better opponents than him and kick their ass. However, I get him on the floor in no time. Levi sighs and comes closer to me. Erwin does the same. I don't like where this is going...

-Well, I guess we're the last ones to get to fight you...   
-Huh?

Oh hell no. This is a joke, right? Erwin and Rivaille both attack at the same time. I dodge and fight for real. I kick the giant's face and get punched by shorty. Punches, kicks, dodges, some actual karate, really I feel like I'm fighting two Annies at the same time, the difference being once I'm on the ground I still have to get up and keep on fighting (fuck you, pride). I somehow find a way to get Erwin down before getting pinned down by the raven's foot on my face.

-Well, brat, I'm impressed. I never thought you actually had some skills other than putting on makeup and moaning our names...

Erwin mumbles something I don't understand. My head is spinning a little. I don't think I could get back on my feet if I tried right now. It doesn't help that my ankle is twisted. Oh, and did I mention my broken ribs? No? Then what about my black eye and the thousands of bruises I probably have everywhere on my body? At least, the pain is already more bearable than it was a few seconds ago but I"m starting to feel tired.

-I believe you'll be under my command, brat. Welcome to the Survey corp.

I fall asleep right there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: 01/13/16


	13. Chapter 12: Healing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!  
> So in this chapter nothing really happens but don't worry, you'll get what you came for next chapter... SPARKLY UNICORNS!!!!!!!!!!! Okay, back to being serious: I cried while writing the flashback for next chapter (don't worry, the sad stuff from Eren is done, now we have the sad stuff from Levi. Hooray!) Also, even though Eren's flashbacks are gonna die after today, don't worry, shit's about to go down anyways! (Evil laughter in the background).  
> So, before I spoil my own story, I'm just gonna say the same usual crap: Please don't hesitate to comments and kudos, it's always appreciated.

_-No. I won't work for them._

_-Why?_

_-I just can't anymore. I finally found a way to lead a normal life. I can even pay for your college, and once you've done your studies, we might actually be able to escape this hell hole of a country. Don't you see it? It isn't just Trost and Shiganshina, Walls_ (name of the country) _also is beginning to rot. Our fucking country is weak! We'll never be safe here, Eren, and you know it. Why do you keep on fighting for nothing?_

 _-Because_ every time _I do so, I might save someone's life just like I saved you all these years ago. If I didn't you might just be dead, or a sex slave. You might even have gotten eaten by those monsters! I have the possibility to save people lives. I won't stop doing so._

 _-Do you really think risking your life is worth it?_  
_-Yes. Without any doubts._

_She sighs and sadly, slowly nods her head. I know it pains her. I know she doesn't want to loose me. I know that, but I won't stop spying on the Titans and other petty criminals. I won't stop doing everything I can to make this place safer. I HAVE to make this place safer for everyone. If it means that one day, because of a miscalculated move, I'm busted and need to either kill those bastards or get killed to allow the Garrison, Scouts, and even the Military police to keep on fighting, then be it._

_-Can you just... Please finish your studies first, okay? Please? And then, if you want to become a Garrison member, go for it, I won't stop you. But please stop working for them long enough for you to have the chance to know what a normal life is like, even if it's just for your college years. At least, please do this for me._

_I nod my head. I don't want to lie to her. I don't. But I have to. Because I want to protect her. I want to protect my friends. I want to protect all these people that have no idea what is going on. I have to do everything to protect them. I can't be weak like I once was. I can't. I have to help. Even if it means my death. I have to fight._

_#$$$$### &&&&###%%%%###@@@@###%%%%###&&&&###$$$$###@@@@###$$$$###&&&&###%%%%###@@@@###%%%%###&&&&###$$$$#_

I open an eye. A very pissed of Levi/Rivaille (I have no idea wich one I should call him and for now, all I can think of is either fucking him into the mattress or getting back to sleep) stares at me.

-You finally decide to wake the fuck up? I've been trying to get you to open your fucking eyes for a couple hours now and- oh no don't you fucking dare fall asleep aga...

Without any surprises, sleep won.

 

When I wake up for real, the sun is setting. Great. Where the fuck am I? I don't recognize the place at all.

-Eren? Hellooooooooooo!

-Huh?

-My name is...

-Hange Zoe, I know. Just, where am I? Why am I here?

-Oh, simple! Riv... Levi said you have absolutely no bruises nor any injuries even after the fight you had and since he thought it was pretty strange, he send you to me for experimenting! Isn't it incredible? Well first of all...

-Ouch! What the fuck?

-Okay, so you do feel pain. Let's see: the match did burn you...

They write something on a notebook and then ask me to show them my hand again.

-Fascinating! It's almost completely healed! What would it do if I broke one of your bones, I wonder...

I take my hand away from Hange as fast as I can.

-It'd be back to normal in about an hour, depending on the bone, as long as I'm sleeping or eating a whole cow each hour that I'm healing. Otherwise, it takes fucking longer. If I have more than a broken bone as well as other injuries, it can take up to 10 hours until I'm completely fine. Instead of experimenting for fun, you can just ask. I've had about every possible injury.

-Amazing! Who exactly knows about this ability of yours?

-My sister, my best friend you and... Levi? Rivaille? Ugh, whatever.

-Levi. Do NOT call him Rivaille. Don't say that name unless you have a death wish. I call him that sometimes, to piss him off, but that's only because I've known him since forever. If it were you he wouldn't even hesitate.

I roll my eyes.

-Not like people never tried. One almost succeeded. I knew he wasn't a good one-night-stand.

-So, back to the injuries! Oh, and about that one night stand of yours...

-Nope, not gonna talk about him. He's been taken care off long ago anyways.

I sigh. This is gonna be a LONG conversation, considering the fact that I'm already horny as hell and that I still haven't finished healing yet...

 

-So, now that we've gone over burns, cuts, broken bones, alcohol, drugs and poisons, are there any other injuries that you've had that we haven't talked about.

I grunt. Hell, Hange is restless. How can Levi fucking stand them? Oh, right. If I am to believe what I saw and heard the other night, they aren't as bad with him than they are with me. Still, how can he?

-Bullet wound in the shoulder. Three hours until healing. Bleeding for thirty minutes, pain for about an hour. Also got an arm cut off. Nine hours until complete regeneration. Bleeding for an hour, pain from the injury until it was completely grown back. That's it.

-Alright! Those are pretty valuable information, but do you think that I could experiment on you?

-No. Now gotta sleep. Tired.

-Sure, I'll call Levi right away!

Fuck it, I'm not waiting for the midget to get here to sleep. My head against Hange's desk, in an awkward but comfortable position in the chair, I fall asleep.

 

-Ouch!

-Wake up, brat. Time to go.

I try to get my limbs off the chair. How the fuck was I even able to sleep like that? Whatever.  I'm tired. I follow Levi without even talking. Once in the man's car, I lean my forehead on the window and try to go for a nap but...

-How the fuck are you still this fucking tired? You spend the whole fucking day asleep!

-Didn't Hange tell you? I ask in a whiny voice, not wanting to explain myself again today (or rather tonight).

-Tell me what, brat?

-About my healing.

-No, they didn't.

I grunt.

-When I heal, I sleep. When I can't sleep while healing, I get really fucking tired. When dealing with Hange as well as healing, it's a fucking nightmare.

I can faintly hear him chuckle. Apparently he understands some of the shit I've been through for most of the night.

-Where are you taking me?

-Your house. Well more like your shit hole.

-Fuck you! It's better than most of this city's apartment. Well, except for mister I'm-rich-as-fuck over here.

-You get sassy when you're tired, brat.

Yeah right, more like I get sassy when I'm horny, but I'm not about to tell you that.

-It's my second name. Eren Sassy Jeager.

-Oh, and by the way, I'm pretty sure I were the one fucking you, brat.

-And it's me you call sassy...

We're at my place. Fuck I wanna sleep. And have sex. Can't I have both? I'd be so awesome if it was possible. (Oh, wait, it already exists. It's called a wet dream.) But sleep first. I'll fuck later. I get out of the car and Levi tells me someone will call if I'm ever needed and also that an emergency number is now in my phone. I waive my hand and get in the apartment.

Sleep, sleep, sleep...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: 01/16/16


	14. Chapter 13: Fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!  
> Some action going on mouhahahahaha. This the first flashback from Levi's POV (okay, actually, it's not exactly from Levi's POV but whatever).  
> I'm currently thinking about some ideas to make a few chapters fic about transsexuality. My best friend is trans and she came out this week (damn she looks happier now) and I feel like writing something about it but I don't know what. Anyway, I should be able to come up with something.  
> Anyways, the usual shit: Please don't hesitate to leave comments and kudos, it's always appreciated and encouraging :)

_-Mommy? Mommy! Why are you crying?_  
 _-R-Rivaille, honey..._  
 _-Mommy, did the bad men come again?_  
 _-It's nothing, honey. Go to_ slee _-_ eep _, okay? I love you, Rivaille, I love you so so much,_ please d _-don't forget me..._  
 _-Huh? I won't forget you! You're_ mommy _, I can't forget you._  
 _-I know, honey, I_ kn _-know. I lo-love you. Good night, baby..._  
 _-Good night, mommy. I love you too!_

  
_The small raven goes to his bed. He crawls under the sheets but he's still shivering. He's cold but he won't ask his mom to turn up the heater a bit. She would do it, but she would not eat that day. So he won't talk. He'll just do like his mom asked him to do. He'll try to sleep while his mom is crying. It makes Rivaille sad, but she's always sad when the men come and see her. She always cry and spend long minutes under the cold water in the shower. When she come out, her skin is always red and marked with bruises and teeth marks, scratches that she made while trying to wash_ herself _. But the boy's mom always said it was fine. She always told her little boy that it was okay and that she loved him, but it's the first time that his mom could not get back on her feet herself. She was bleeding, but mommy said it was okay. If she said that, then it had no choice but to be true. The boy closed his eyes under his thin blanket and fell asleep._

  
_-Rivaille? Oi,_ kid _,_ wake _up!_  
 _-Uncle Kenny? Why are here?_

  
_The boy's uncle shrugs a little._

  
_-What are you saying? I don't understand what you say..._   
_-Err, Rivaille, err, it's your mother. She, she's..._

  
_The man can't keep on. How is he supposed to tell his four years old nephew that his mother is dead? How? The man gathers his courage._

  
_-Your mom is... she's dead._  
 _-M-mommy?_ Mommy is _dead?_

  
_The boy curls up under his sheets and starts crying. Kuchel dead, Kenny is his only family now. The thing is, Kenny is an asshole to everyone. He's a gang leader. He doesn't know anything about kids. How the hell can he take care of Rivaille? He really has no idea, but for his sister, he will do his best. He will do everything, absolutely anything, to make sure that Rivaille is okay. His life cannot be worse than what he has now anyways..._

  
_-Oi, kid, come here._   
_-No..._

  
_Kenny gently grabs the boy and hugs him tightly against his chest. Rivaille keeps on crying and grabs his uncle's shirt as tight as he can._

  
_-Don't leave me here, uncle. Don't leave me alone._   
_-I promise I'll take you with me, Rivaille. I promise._

 

$$##########$$##########$$##########$$##########$$

  
When I wake up, I smell smoke. Did Miki leave something in the oven? When I get up, the smell is even worse. I bend in two and breathing becomes easier. Oh. My fucking god. The apartment is on fire! I don't have the time to grab anything except what I always keep on my nightstand table: my hunting knife, gun and cell phone. For some reason, I feel like I might need them very soon. I rush out of my room to Mikasa's. I open her door. She's on the floor, barely breathing. Damn her fucking asthma. I take her in my arms and take her outside. For the first time, I feel happy that we're living on ground floor. Makes it easier to escape.

  
-Oh hell no, I say as I see the crowd of masked faces.

  
There are no chances for me to escape alone. If Miki was awake, we'd have a chance, but I can't take them on by myself. I open my phone and activate the emergency number. Please get here fast...  
I barely have the time to lay Miki on the ground before I have to defend myself. I cut open the first guy's abdomen then shoot the woman next to him. I keep on like that for a while until someone manages to tackle me. I feel a knife slowly sinking into my chest when he's shot. Blood splashes all over my face. The woman on top of me falls on the side and I manage to get up while coughing blood. She pierced my lung, the bitch. I look around me and see coats bearing the white and blue wings. The people wearing them quickly get rid of the remnant Titans. I turn to look at Miki. She alright, except for a cut on her cheek. A body is next to her. It's probably gonna leave a scar but, at least, she's safe.

  
-Oi, brat, you alright?  
-Not... really... lung... pierced...

  
I'm not even sure if he heard that. My voice is weak, breathing is hard, it hurts like a bitch. I cough some blood again and I see Levi's eyes opening wide before he catches me while my legs give up. Black stars dance before my eyes. Kill count: ten today, 19 all in all. Wound count: two bullets and four serious knives wounds. I've got more but those arent really dangerous. Gonna take a hell lot of time to heal. Oh fuck. I've always been a horny shit to begin with, add to that the fight yesterday and the fact that I'd already be dead by now if I couldn't heal, it's gonna be hell when I wake up tomorrow. Worse than anything I've ever endured.

  
-Hey, Eren, look at me.

  
I move my eyes towards the voice. Erwin, visibly worried, talks to me, tells me to stay awake, asks me to keep my eyes open.

  
-Don't worry... won't... die if... sleep...  
Fuck yeah, I need to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter (smut): 01/19/16   
> Lucky you, I have to publish it one day before the usual date 'cause I have something to do that night. Smut smut smut smut smut smut...


	15. Chapter 14: Those fucking healing abilities

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!  
> You already got the warning last chapter, but I'm gonna repeat it: This is smut and smut only except for the flashback. Don't say I didn't warn you ( not that I think that you mind but...)  
> Also, I want to tell you all a big thank you. I never thought this fanfic would get 100 kudos, but it did happen. Really, your support is awesome and I love you all.

_-RIVAILLE ACKERMAN! Get the fuck here right fucking now you fucking brat!_

  
_I sigh. Why does he have to find out every time?_

  
_-Just give me a moment and I'll come back. See ya!_  
_-Don't you fucking dare cut the line on me you fuckin..._

  
_I throw my phone on the couch next to me. I comb my fingers through Landon's died blue hair. He hums a little. I almost smile. He's cute. His hips are bruised because of the grip I had on him while we fucked. He's tall, ripped, fucking handsome but in my hands, he becomes just like a kitten. An insanely cute and handsome kitten._

 _-Oi, Landon._  
_-Mm?_  
_-I have to go. My uncle wants me to go home._  
_-D'you really have to go?_  
_-Yes._  
_-D'you want to?_  
_-No, but I have to._  
_-Alright, then. You know you can come back anytime, right?_

  
_I nod and get dressed. Just before leaving, I kiss Landon. He smiles at me. I get in my newly acquired car and head to Kenny's. I don't even have the time to get out that he's already schooling me._

  
_-You fucking brat! I told you I don't care even if you fuck dudes but at fucking least don't skip Underground meetings!_  
_-You know I want nothing to do with that._  
_-Yeah, yeah, I know, you wanna be a business man, blah blah blah, but you know you don't have any chances, right?_  
_-I do have chances, you moron! It's called determination and a rich as fuck orphan friend._  
_-Yeah, yeah, whatever, do as you want but don't skip gang meetings._  
_-Fine!_  
_-Oh, and, Rivaille?_  
_-WHAT???_  
_-Be cautious with Landon. The Underground has lots of enemies and they know you're my nephew. If they find out what's going on between him and you, it could be his end._

  
_I don't talk. Don't even move. Could it really be that Landon is in danger because of me? The worst is that he doesn't even know what going on in my family. He doesn't know that my uncle is a gang leader. He doesn't know and the worst is that I can't even tell him. I love him so much, if he were to leave me I don't know what I'd do, but if I were to make is life in danger..._

 

##$##$##$##$##$##$##$##$##$##$##$##$##$##$##$##$##$##$##$##$##$##$##$##$##$##$##$##$##$##$##

 

This bed, I recognise it. Levi's. I'm naked under the sheets. I sit on the bed. The silken fabric brushes against my dick and I whine. I hear footsteps and I lift my eyes towards the men in the doorway.

  
-Levi, Erwin...

  
I moan their names. Levi tilts his head to the side while Erwin frowns.

  
-The fuck, brat? You almost fucking died, you slept for eight hours and now you sound like a bitch in heat.  
-It's 'cause of the healing. When I get a paper cut, 'm horny. Fainted yesterday 'fter fighting the both of ya and almost died today. Do the maths.  
-Need some help, then?

  
I nod.

  
-Masturbating is useless anyways.

  
I've become a prey the second I said that. Not that I mind it, though. Levi sits at my right and Erwin at my left. I fell their body heat each side of me, their breath against my neck. I moan just at that. Hands start touching me and I loose it. I can't say who is who, can't say how long it's been since they started touching me. A mouth on mine, one on my abdomen, hands on my neck, ass, dick, hip. I cum and I feel terribly relieved but I still need more. Way, way more.

-Still need more, sweetheart?  
-Fuck yeah.  
-Good, 'cause we're not done yet, brat.

  
I moan in approval when I feel my hair being pulled hard by Levi. Teeth sink in my neck before I'm being shoved on my knees and I feel a hand spanking my butt. Erwin looks pleased by my small cry and Levi has a wicked smile. He's up to no good, that I can tell, but I can also tell that I'll be enjoying it.

 

I'm drinking a coffee, vainly trying to suppress a boner. Death, blood, my parents' death, the guys I killed, dead puppies... Me fucking getting fucked by Erwin while sucking Levi... No. Dead kittens, Titans, Pixis naked (oh my fucking god why did I ever think of that fuck what's wrong with me at least it's killing my boner), me fucking Pixis (holy hell, this so gross, somebody please kill me), Mikasa puking all over me at Ymir's party... Me fucking Erwin and being fucked by Levi... Me getting bitten hard enough to draw blood and having many fucking hickeys that did not heal during sex so I'm still more horny than usual. Well, there goes all my efforts. I'm as hard as a fucking rock. A cold shower should take care of it. If not, well I'll find someone to help me with it, I guess.

  
I enter the bathroom and take off my clothes. I needed to wash myself anyways, especially after last night. The cold water makes me gasp a bit and I hear someone joining me and turning up the heat. Well, looks like I've got someone to help me with my boner.

  
-Need some help?

  
Teeth gently bite at my earlobe while a hand travels all the way from my waist to my nipple.

  
-Wouldn't say no.

  
I feel him grinning against my neck. How I wish I could see this grin. I turn my head just enough to be able to see it. Oh my fucking god. He's so fucking hot the rare times he's smiling, even if it's just a small and sarcastic one. I feel myself getting even harder just by looking at his lips.

  
-Mind if I'm a bit rough? Nothing too bad, I promise, but I'd rather ask before. Don't want to make uncomfortable since you'll be living here for a while anyways.  
-Err, it's okay, I guess.  
-Just tell me to stop if you don't like it.

  
His hard dick presses against me. He slowly and carefully stretches me with his fingers. It's quite uncomfortable without lube. Of course, the water doesn't make it any better.

-Gonna hurt a lot but tell me if it's too much.

He pushes in with lots of patience. It hurts like hell but it's still better than when I got two dicks up there, but still. My body takes care of the pain and I feel fucking good when he starts moving. Oh hell, it feels good, but how I wish he'd finally...

  
-Oh shit!

  
He hits my prostate. He keeps on hitting it. Oh yes, yes, yes. Wait, what? No! He fucking stopped!

  
-What do you want, brat? What do you want me to do?  
-Come on, really?

  
He slaps my ass. Really hard.

  
-Huh? What do you want?  
-Alright, move!

  
He slaps my ass again.

  
-Since when are you so impolite, brat? Come on, tell me.

He pulls my hair so hard that my head is bending towards him. Argh! Asshole. I crush my pride

-Move, please, move! Fuck me hard and well, until I cum screaming your name but fucking do something!  
-Alright, brat.

And god, does he move. He doesn't let go of my hair. I'm a moaning mess by now. If keeps on like this, I'll come from my ass alone. My back, bended in a weird position, starts to hurt, but I don't fucking care. He hits my prostate over and over again. From time to time, he slaps my ass without stoping to move. Close, I'm so close. So close...

-LEVI!!!

I finally cum. He soon follows. Wait, he had a condom? He really does take protection seriously, using a condom in the shower, though I can't help but think that lube could've been a better idea. Whatever, I don't really care. Not after such a good fuck.

-If you ever need some relief, just say so. I don't mind lending a hand... or my cock, for that matter.  
-Might happen quite a few times, especially if both the Scouts and the Garrison really intend to end the Titans.  
-Actually, Pixis finally convinced the Military Police to join too.  
-No way!  
-Way.  
-They never did anything before, why would they change their mind?

He shrugs. Oh well, I'll be able to get my revenge on the Titans, so why not?

-Oh fuck! I'm late for college.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: 01/23/16


	16. Chapter 15: A new job

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!  
> I'm quite in a good mood today (as opposed to every day of my life). I'm finally gonna get my hair dyed! About two months ago I got green hair. Let me tell you, it's fucking gorgeous... until it fades to a yellowish green that is just disgusting. And it really isn't great looking at all anymore. Wich means, I'll spend at least $100 just for my hair today (why the fuck is this shit so expensive?).  
> Anyways, I decided that there wasn't enough smut in last chapter so I added some in this one! To all the Eruri shippers: Enjoy

_-Hange..._  
_-Hush, hush..._  
_-I can't, I can't, I can't..._  
_-It'll be okay, Rivaille, it'll be okay._  
_-No, it's not. I-I killed him, Hange, him, and at least ten others. I k-killed him..._  
_-You had no choice, Rivaille. You would've died otherwise._  
_-I know, but if I hadn't told him..._  
_-He would've found out one way or another. It's not your fault._

  
_I keep my face hidden in Hange's neck. I know their shirt is soaked with tears but I don't fucking care and I know they don't either._

_-Do you intend on going back to Kenny's?_

_I shake my head. No way. No way I'm killing someone else. No fucking way._

 

_A few weeks after that day, I'm the successful owner of a very popular night club. I already refunded what I borrowed Hange and I plan on buying lots of other buildings and such. I'm sure I can manage, especially if Hange does become my lawyer. I'm successful, I'm rich, I'm young, I have what many consider a bright future... but I killed someone. I killed many people because of a spy that I trusted and had to kill._

 

 _-Lev-vi..._  
_I thrust in him with force. He moans when I bite his neck ( I barely reach it. Fuck my fucking height). His face clouded in lust, his hands tied to the headboard vainly trying to free themselves. His blonde hair sticking to his forehead because of all his sweat. His muscles tensed. So close to his release. So beautiful. He cums in a cry of ecstasy. Close, so close too... When I finally cum, once I can breathe like a normal human being once again, I realise how much of a fucking moron I am. It's always been like this. Go to their place, fuck them good and then leave. No strings attached, no emotions. Just sex and nothing else._

_Yeah. Right._

_Let me tell, meeting the same guy more than once and fucking him more than once never really was an option to me. Still, I'm here, cuddled in Erwin's arms, feeling safe, feeling loved. Since I'm twenty I've never been close to a gang and now, I'm fucking a gang leader. Great. And what's more, I'm even a part of the gang now. I have a small squad that take care of traitors, spies, all of those assholes. We track them, learn everything we can out of them and then we kill them. Apparently, the job is so neat that people from other branches are starting to respect me like they respect Erwin, if not more.It doesn't seem to bother him, though. Such an idiot._

_-Levi?_  
_-What?_  
_-I've been thinking a bit and I think it could be a good thing if you become a leader of the Scouts too._  
_-Huh?_  
_-The gang is becoming bigger and you need more independence with your squad. You can't always come to me each and every time you find someone you need to kill. You would have an elite squad way bigger than now. Instead of just Oluo, Petra, Eld and Gunter, you could choose a few more good fighters and be their leader. You wouldn't be in charge of as many people as me but you'd only get talented people._  
_-No._  
_-Why?_  
_-I left my uncle because I did not want to keep on being a gang leader. Where I am now is already too much. I don't want any of it.-Just... take the time to think of it, okay?_

_I nod. Yeah, maybe that, for him, I can at least think about it._

 

[{[{[{[{[{[{[{[{[{[{[{[{[{[{[{[{[{[{[{[{[{[{[{[{[{[{[{[{[{[{[{[{[{[{[{[{[{[{[{[{[{[{[{[{[{[{[{[{[{

  
-Hey, Eren!

  
I wave my hand toward Armin.

-Hi.  
-How are you doing? I haven't seen you in a while.  
-Well, considering that my apartment got burned...  
-Oh god! Is Mikasa okay? You know, with her asthma and all?  
-Yeah, she's fine. She'll end up with a scar one her face, though.  
-Huh?

  
I explain everything to him.

  
-Yikes.  
-Well, I wouldn't say I've suffered worse but at least, I'm not dead so I guess it's fine.  
-I...  
-Yeah?  
-I think that I found someone?  
-Oh really? That's great!  
-Yeah, well, I mean, I... you know that I've kinda been in love with you for years so I assumed that I was gay but I think that I'm bi.  
-A girl? Do I know her?  
-Annie.

  
I almost spit my water. Annie, really? That forever-single girl actually has a thing for Armin? The most surprising is that Armin has a thing for her, though...

-Annie?  
-Yeah.  
-That's, err... surprising?  
-Yeah well, it happened at Ymir's party...  
-Oh, that explains everything.

  
I mean, a girl did once give me a blowjob at Ymir's party, so anything is possible, really (truth or dare are terrible. She got: give a blowjob to a gay as fuck guy. Turns out I was the only gay guy that day. Once I convinced myself she was a dude, it was actually pretty good.).

  
-We saw each other a few times after that. I took her for a coffee, we went to a restaurant. This kind of things. I really think I like her.

  
I talk a bit more with him. He doesn't seem as tensed as he used to be around me. I'm glad to see that. He's more confident, he smiles. A lot, wich is great. He's happy. He really loves her. I'm glad for him.  
When I leave college that night, I start walking toward the night club. That fucking night club. It's a gang meeting of some sort, so I have to attend.  
Levi and Erwin are standing on the bar.

  
-What the fuck...  
-They always do that when they talk to us.

  
Ymir and Krista are right behind me. I cross my arms, at the back of the crowd. I'm bored. What Erwin is saying right now, I already know. Levi told me yesterday.

  
-Also, we've decided to get rid of the Titans. Definitively. We're no heroes but even though we're a gang, there still are some things that should not be done. Eating your dead enemies, more specifically. This is why we'll attack and decimate them.

  
The room is so silent it's deafening.

  
-But... we've tried before and... it did not work.  
-The difference is that the Military Police and the Garrison are with us this time. We'll be enough to make them disappear. All of us lost someone to them and this is the reason we are discussing this today. If any of you have any objection, say it right now.

There again, nobody says anything.

  
-Very well. You'll be informed once we've decided how to act. Eren, come with us.

I go after the two gang leaders. Once we're in a storage of some sort, Levi talks to me.

-We need you for a job.  
-What is it?  
-There has been some Titans recruiting at your college recently. We want you to get rid of them.  
-Do you know who?  
-No. However, we know that there are a woman and two men. Do what you must.

I nod my head. At my college, really? I'm sure I can get rid of them easily. However, the simple idea that maybe I know my targets is sickening. To think that maybe I befriended some monsters...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: 01/26/16


	17. Chapter 16: Looking for the traitors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!  
> This chapter took me a lot of time to write, contrary to all the others. It's all about Levi in this one (well, more like Levi figuring out some things). I don't make Levi look like a badass in it, I don't make him coldhearted. More like a guy who can't figure out what he feels but that's alright, we all love him no matter what.  
> So yeah, the usual: Please do not hesitate to leave comments and kudos, it's always really appreciated :)

(N.B.-This chapter is a bit different. It's basically everything (well, almost) that happened so far but from Levi's POV. I'm gonna do the same thing too with Erwin at some point, but I felt like it could be interesting and I wanted to write that anyways so... Also, the first part is an Eren POV)

_I can't believe it. I just can't. How could it be? How is it possible? No, it's impossible. IMPOSSIBLE! She can't be a Titan, she can't! Still, she is. It's her. Their masks... Those weapons, the drugs..._

_-Eren? What is taking you so long... oh no._

_-Annie... please tell me I'm wrong. Please..._

_She doesn't look me in the eyes. No... please..._

_-Only a few ones know who you are. They never knew about our friendship, and don't intend on ever telling them._

_She's still not looking at me, still not denying. In fact, she just confirms everything. I want to believe her. I want to believe she protected me and Mikasa. I want to so much..._

_-What about Berthold and Reiner?_

_-I told them I will castrate them if they ever do anything to you._

_I feel sick. Annie... Why?_

_-Why? You know what terrible things they do, so why?_

_-I'm sorry..._

_She's crying. I can't kill her. I just can't. I grab my phone._

_-Levi?_

_-Yeah?_

_-I found her and I'm pretty sure I know who the guys are._

_-Good. Take care of them._

_-I can't._

_-Huh?_

_-I know them. The guys are friends and Annie is my best friend._

_-Where are you? Are they there with you?_

_-Annie is here. We're at the dojo._

_-I'm coming. Make sure she_ stays _there._

_-Alright._

_I close my phone. I can't believe it, I just..._

_-I'm sorry, Eren, I'm sorry. I had too, I couldn't refuse. I'm sorry, so sorry... They... Do you remember Nady?_

_-Your little sister? The one that lives with your mom?_

_-They have her._

 

Just as Petra said, the guy is sitting at the bar, visibly in a bad mood. I only see him from behind but I already know I want that ass. Badly.

-Oi.

He turns towards me, visibly annoyed until he sees me for good. He's basically drooling when he takes the time to look at me for real. And damn, he's worth drooling for too. Those eyes...

-You waiting for someone or I can sit?

-Er, yeah, sure, you can sit.

-So, what are you doing here, all alone? You're trying to get some chic?

-Ugh, why do all hot guys assume I'm straight...

Jackpot. His answer makes me chuckle. I'm not sure whether he heard or not but does that really matter anyway? Of course not! All that matters is that nice ass hidden in those wonderful skinny jeans.

-Yeah, I know the feeling. But seriously, why alone?

-Had nothing better to do. What about you? You here with someone or...

-Well, my friend was supposed to join me, but he never came. Fucking Eyebrows ditched me again.

Now, time for THE look. He looks so aroused I'm surprised he can still contain himself. He takes a few shallow breaths.

-I don't think I told you my name. I'm Eren.

-Levi.

I shake his hand. Damn, his hand. It's strong, yet his skin is so fucking smooth.

-Anywhere you have to go tonight?

Please say no, please say no... He's about to answer when **they** appear out of nowhere.

-Hei-heichou, they pant, I need you to come with me. Right now.

-Can't it wait, shitty glasses?

-No, it can't. SHE got away.

Fuck. I'm pissed. Not only I got cockblocked by Hange because of a Titan, this same Titan also found a way to get away from us. Fuck this shit.

-A next time, maybe.

-Yeah, sure.

He drinks some beer. Oh god, those lips...

 

I throw a towel at him. 

-Oi brat, clean-up.

My phone rings. Erwin.

-What the fuck, Eyebrows?  

-Did you get her?

-Yeah, we found her.

-Can I come? It's been a while, I miss you...

No, don't come tonight, there's someone with me.

-Oh, really? I take it he's cute? You think I could join?

-No, I don't want you to join, now shut up and...

-You're sure?

-...maybe another time, now fuck off.

I throw my phone on my nightstand. Eren has a weird glow in his eyes. I have a bad feeling about all of this.

 

-Why should I care?

-'Cause it's this guy.

Petra shows me the picture of the guy that killed a Titan. What the fuck? 

-He broke his neck and he looked like it was nothing. He got attacked, threw the guy on the ground, broke his arm, talked to us, broke his jaw, talked to us, killed him and left. 

I frown. This brat, really? I'll have to ask Krista and Ymir if they know him...

 

Eren is dancing like a whore. Not that I'm complaining but... why do I feel jealous about the fact that Erwin and I aren't the only ones seeing him dancing like that? Well, whatever. It's fucking worth it. I never knew I was attracted to guys dressed as a girl but damn... He's done dancing. He realises who I am and smirks at me. Oh my fucking god. Ymir and Krista, Ymir and Krista, don't pop a boner, Ymir and Krista... there they are.

-Heichou. I did not expect you to really come here. You neither, Commander.

-We know neither of you is good at this kind of things but we know for sure that there are Titans enrolling people at your college. Keep an eye open. 

-Yeah, got it. But... why'd you come here to tell us that? You could've just called.

-There have been a lot of breaches in our security systems recently. Better not take any chances.

-Oh, okay. 

-Also, could you tell us about a certain Eren?

-Well, there isn't much to tell. He used to live in SHiganshina and lost his parents. He lives with his adoptive sister. Other than that...

Erwin nods and we leave. I point Eren with my head and Erwin smiles a little. Oh hell fucking yeah we're doing this.

 

-What the fu-uck? L-let me cum!

-I don't think so, brat. Who do you work for?

-No one!

-We won't let you release until you tell us, sweetheart, so you better talk.

He's crying. But he still won't answer us. Fine. I don't mind messing him up a little... but I hope he won't be mad at us.

-Who do you work for?

-Bastard!

-Tch.

We keep on moving, my hand still holding the base of his cock, Erwin stroking him at the same time. He's a moaning mess. He can't even support his body on his arms anymore. I almost feel bad for him. If only he would answer.

-Who. Do. You. Work. For?

-No one.

-Who?

-...Pixis. Please, plea-ease, I beg you, l-let me cum...

I take my hand away from his dick. He's sobbing in delight. I cum in no time after that, as does Erwin. The brat doesn't move at all. At least, he's breathing. We pull out and lie him don on the bed. His makeup is a mess because of his tears but he's still beautiful.

-Hey, Erwin.

-Yeah?

-Call Pixis. Eren is joining the Scouts.

 

-Vas te faire foutre, batard suicidaire. Foutu fils de pute, tu pouvais vraiment pas t'en empecher, hein? Non, mais vraiment...

I almost laugh at that.

Eren puts Oluo down in no time. Damn, he's good. 

-Well, I guess we're the last ones to get to fight you...

-Huh?

I don't waste any time attacking him, and Erwin either. You know, when I said the brat was good? It was an understatement. He's fucking impressive. I could barely beat him and Erwin can't even get up right now. I think that I hurt Eren pretty bad, though. He doesn't really try and protect himself. I wonder why, but I hope he's alright. Wait, why do I care?

He faints. Oh shit. Did I really hurt him that much? I wait for an hour or so before I start to freak out. I try to wake him up, totally panicking.

-Oi, brat.  Wake up. Come on, wake up!

He finally opens an eye before closing it again.

-You finally decide to wake the fuck up? I've been trying to get you to open your fucking eyes for a couple hours now and- oh no don't you fucking dare fall asleep again... Come on, stay awake! Wait...

The place I hit him on the face, when we fought... it's not even swelling? I'm also pretty sure I broke his nose. Still, it looks perfectly fine. I guess I don't have the choice, right? I grab my phone and call them.

-Hello!

-Hange? I've got something for you... well, more like someone.

 

When Eren activates the emergency number, I freak out. What is wrong with me? Why do I care? But I do care. The reason why doesn't really matter. I care. I care so much about him it frightens me. I care about him like I care for Erwin. Like I used to care for Landon before he betrayed me. In less than a few days of knowing him and a few hours passed together, I feel in love with him. I'm in love with Eren, and right now, he's in danger. I send a message to all my squad members and a few minutes later, we're at his burning apartment. Erwin came with me. I mean, we were having sex when the number was activated so...

-What the fuck?

Eren did need help, but if it wasn't for the passed out woman lying on the ground close to him... Oh shit. A tall woman found a way to make Eren fall and got on top of him. She's sinking a knife into his chest. I grab my gun and shoot her while running toward Eren.

-Oi, brat, you alright?

-Not... really... lung... pierced...

Alright, don't panic, don't panic, he'll be alright, he'll heal, he'll be fine...

 

-His sister is still at the hospital. She got some pretty serious lungs and throat damages but she's recovering well. Still, where are they gonna live? They probably lost everything, I don't expect them to have anyone they can go to either...

-At my place.

-Huh?

-My apartment is huge. I don't even use half of the rooms. There's plenty of place for them there.

Erwin is silent for a bit. Then:

-You love him don't you?

I nod. I don't want him t obe upset about that, but I can't lie to him.

-Well, I don't really blame you. I think... I think I like him too.

I guess it's a good thing. The real problem is that Eren might just not feel the same...

 

-Levi?

-Yeah?

-I found her and I'm pretty sure I know who the guys are.

-Good. Take care of them.

-I can't.

-Huh?

He killed ten Titans not so long ago and he can't get rid of three of them?

-I know them. The guys are friends and Annie is my best friend.

Oh. _Oh_. How bad must he be feeling right now? At least, he's not in love with her. Landon...

-Where are you? Are they there with you?

-Annie is here. We're at the dojo.

-I'm coming. Make sure she stays there.

-Alright.

Now, the problem is, what the fuck am I gonna do with her?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: 01/30/16


	18. Chapter 17: Declaration

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!  
> Please don't hesitate to leave comments and kudos, it's always appreciated! (I might just stop writing it, I'm pretty sure that after being told 18 times you already know that ;) )

_-Kenny? What the fuck is he doing here... KENNY! Wake the fuck up!_

_-Mnghf, what? Rivaille? The fuck you doing here?_

_-More like what the fuck are YOU doing here?_

_-Well, I'm at a club._

_-How low have you fallen if you have to go recruit yourself? At MY club?_

_-Err..._

_That fucking asshole. To think that he would dare to come here. He's either become crazy or he has a death wish._

_-Actually, I wanted to talk to you._

_-Huh?_

_-You wouldn't have talked to me if I simply asked, so I found a way to get your attention..._

_I sigh. I guess I haven't changed that much._

_-So. I'm here. What do you want?_

_-The Titans has been a real danger recently. If things go on like this, the Underground will only be a souvenir in a very fucking short time._

_-And?_

_-I know for a fact that you know Erwin Smith pretty, let's say, privately. My guys won't be able to settle themselves in anything else than a gang and there's no fucking way that I'm sending them to the grave, wich is what's about to happen if things keep up like right now._

_-How many are left?_

_-Well..._

_-How many?_

_-Six._

_-WHAT? HOW THE FUCK ARE THERE ONLY **SIX** GUYS LEFT IN THE UNDERGROUND?_

_-Well..._

_-Fuck that, don't even answer. Do I know them?_

_-Isabel, Mike, Farlan, Nanaba, newbies called Jean and a savage as fuck girl named Ymir._

_-Alright. They're in._

_-Huh?_

_-They'll be under my command._

_-But, isn't Erwin..?_

_-I accepted the offer to become a co-leader with Erwin this very morning. They're in, and I never want to hear about you again._

_He nods and then gives me the number of his guys. I send them all a message to meet up at my nightclub today. We'll see if the newbies are worth it, but for the other ones, I don't even have a doubt. Isabel and Farlan... It's been a fucking while._

 

_-Huh? Kenny kicked us out?_

_-More like he resigned. I don't have any complaints if you walk out now, but if you stay, unless you have a death wish, you obey. Understood?_

_Horse-face and savage girl don't look convinced at all._

_-How do we know you're worth following?_

_I hear Isabel chuckle. The corners of my mouth twitch a little. My squad, seated on benches behind me, are laughing so hard they don't even make a sound._

_-What would prove you that I'm worth following?_

_The girl answers._

_-If you can beat us._

_Isabel's smile disappears at once. Are they really that good? One way or another, I'm sure I can beat them._

_-Alright. Who's the best fighter between the two of you?_

_-Jean._

_-Alright. Ymir, you're first._

_The way she stands, I can see she has way too much confidence. I take her down in no time._

_-Your turn._

_-Eh merde._

_He doesn't waste any time attacking me. He's fast, agile, strong, but it's still not enough. He somehow finds a way to hit me before I throw him on the ground._

_\- Trou de cul_ _. (Asshole)_

_-Tch. Tu pourras me traiter de trou de cul le jour où tu me mettras au tapis, face de cheval. (The day you'll have the right to call me an asshole is the day you'll be able to put me down, horse face)_

_He's shocked. I guess he really did not expect me to know French. Anyways, that should teach him a thing or two._

_-Ahahaha, big bro, you haven't changed!_

_-You're still annoying as fuck._

_-Ah, it's good to see you too!_

_I actually smile at that. Dear Isabel._

_-Oh, my god! Big bro! You're smiling! I can't believe it!_

_-I was wrong. You've changed. You got worse._

 

 

Annie isn't crying anymore. I think she's just trying to accept the fact that she's probably gonna die. How I'm I supposed to face Armin after that? " _Hey, hi! I'm really sorry but, you know, your girlfriend? Yeah, well, she was a Titan so I called my boss and you know what? Well, her funerals consisted of her body buried somewhere in the forest. I could show you the place if you want_." Yeah. Not so sure about that.

I hear the door opening. Many people come inside and then I see him. Finally, he's here. I feel much better now.

-Oi, brat. You alright?

His voice is much softer than it usually is.

-A-Annie?

Jean seems confused when he sees her. 

-Wait, you can't...

-Let's be done with it. Yes, I'm working for the Titans, okay? Yes, I know, they're monsters, but I didn't have the choice. Now if you're going to kill me, just do it.

-You didn't have the choice?

-They have my sister. They took her and forced me to work for them. In exchange, they don't do anything to her.

-How can you be so sure about that?

-I can see her sometimes, but I never could free her. At the beginning, I tried to resist, but they... they... they cut her foot and they cooked it and they ate it... they forced her and me to eat some too...

She was crying again by now. How the fuck could someone be that cruel?

-What was your job? 

-Selling drugs, recruiting and I had to warn them if I ever came in contact with Eren. They don't know his name, though, so all I had was a description of him.

-What did you tell them about him?

-I never said anything about him. Otherwise, they would've killed him.

Levi keeps quiet for a moment and then:

-How old is your sister?

-She's 12 now. She was 9 at the time they took her.

-Where do they keep her?

-I don't know. They drug me before they take me to see her, but I know it's in some sort of brothel. They make her do some cleaning and stuff. They say she's too young for now, but the youngest whores are about 13 years old.

-If we find a way to free her?

-I will do anything for you. 

 

-I did not expect you to want to free her sister.

-I did not either, but the girl is not the only one who has been captured like that. Annie probably isn't the only one who is being forced to work for them. Also, she never really betrayed you and she kept on teaching you to fight so I think that I can trust her.

-All because she never did anything to me?

He nods. I smile.

-Well, thanks, I guess.

-Don't thank me for not killing someone. It's not something I enjoy doing. 

I nod and sit on the couch.

-To think I was ten when I killed for the first time. 

-What happened that day?

-Log story short, I killed three people and Mikasa killed one. They were Titans. 

-Why would you..?

-They captured Miki, and I saved her. My parents adopted her. You?

-When I was still in high school, I had my first boyfriend. He was a jock. Tall, ripped, handsome, and a total bottom.

-Ah, the dream...

He laughs like crazy when I say that. I guess that's understandable. Damn I love his laugh. In fact, I love quite a few things about him...

-Yeah, well, not exactly the dream, especially since after five years together I discovered he was a spy and I had to kill him.

-Oh.

-I'm over it. It happened seven years ago. I was naive and stupid.

-Have you given up on love?

-No, brat, I haven't. I don't ever intend to give up on it, even if I don't usually show it or say so.

The intensity I see in his eyes is breath taking. He leans slowly toward me and kiss me. Not a rushed one, not a lust driven one. No. A love filled one. A kiss that I just can't bring myself to break. He pulls his face away a little, our eyes locked in each others'. 

-I love you, brat.

I grab his hips and pull him as close as possible to me. He's sitting on my lap and his face is at the same level as mine. I lean in and kiss him. We're still slow, we have the time. Alone together, alone without anything to care for except for each other...

 

But... Erwin...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: 02/03/16


	19. Chapter 18: Sisters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys!  
> Hope you'll like this, and if you do: Fuck that I'm not repeating it, you don't need to be told to leave comments and kudos, right?

_-Uncle? What are you doing? Are you... crying?_

_-Oh, hey, kid._

_My uncle is crying, but why? Why is he crying? Whatever. A hug will make him feel better, right, so I hug him. He hugs me back and I feel good in uncle's arms._

_-What's wrong, uncle?_

_-Do you... do you remember that woman who lived with us a little while?_

_-Miss Laura?_

_-Yeah. Well, turns out I knocked her up and she delivered a few days ago._

_-Huh?_

_-Ugh, sometimes I forget you're seven. She was pregnant, had a baby and turns out the child is mine._

_-Really? I have a cousin! Will I see them?_

_-Don't count on it._

_-Why?_

_-She doesn't want me to see my child._

_-Why?_

_-She hates me, that's why._

_-Why does she hate you?_

_Uncle sighs. Oops, I should stop asking questions before he gets mad at me..._

_-You know what's funny, kid?_

_I shake my head._

_-The man she married, his name is Ackerman._

_-So the baby has the same last name as us?_

_-Yeah. Yeah, she has our name. A small girl with our name. Mikasa Ackerman._

 

_-Oi, uncle. What the fuck's wrong?_

_-Remember when I told you about my daughter?_

_-Yeah, what about her?_

_He shows me the local newspaper. I frown when I see the title. "Ackerman: Death of a whole family". The people killed were a woman named Laura, a young girl named Mikasa... wait, Mikasa?_

_-Oh..._

_-Yeah. Guess who did it?_

_-They say some human traffickers._

_-The Titans. Those fucking assholes did it._

_-Them again?_

_-I swear I'll kill every last one of them. Each and every single fucking one of them._

_I keep on listening to him until I get tired of it and I go to Landon's._

_-Hey, shorty._

_I roll my eyes. He's the only one I would ever allow to call me that. It's different with Hange though. They call me shorty but it's only because I can't get them to shut up._

_-So, why the gloomy face?_

_-You know that cousin I talked about the other day?_

_A strange look appears on his face. He nods._

_-She's been killed. Uncle isn't really feeling well right now, and to be quite honest, I feel bad too. She'd have been safer with us._

_-Not like you can do anything about, can you?_

_I shake my head and lean on him. He plays with my hair, make small braids in them. I let him do what he wants. It feels nice, and, I mean, I did dye his hair in blue. He can't really do worse than that._

_-I really love your hair._

_-You only say that 'cause you can play with them._

_-No, I say that because shoulder length hair really suits you well._

_-And I really like when you pull them while I fuck you._

_He laughs. His laughter is so precious._

_-I love you, Grumpy._

_-Love you too, smurf._

 

 XXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXX

 

Me now under him, still on the couch, his dick up my ass, I can't help but think that my sister is really shit at timing.

-Well, I did not expect you to ever bottom, Eren.

I never expected to either before meeting Levi and Erwin, but I'm not about to tell her that.

-Well, that's not how I expected to meet her...

Huh? So she was supposed to come here?

-At least she hasn't asked about the condom. What is she doing here anyway?

-Oh. Right. I forgot to tell you. She's living here from now on too. 

-Huh?

Another woman enters the living room. 

-Big bro!

-Don't tell me she's here too...

-Ohh, I approve that guy! Big bro, what's his name? He's so cute!

Now standing beside the couch and me wrapped in a blanket, I can't help but think that I hate Miki and that overly cheerful girl hugging Levi.

-Fuck off, Isabel. 

The girl pouts. 

-I bring that girl here like you asked and this is how you thank me? 

I already love her.

 

-So. I guess you have some explaining to do?

I grunt. I **really** don't feel like confronting my sister right now. Especially after she found me being fucked by a gang leader.

-I don't have to tell you anything.

-YOU PROMISED ME! YOU PROMISED ME YOU WOULD WAIT UNTIL YOU FINISHED COLLEGE!

-I know, I know. I know.

-THEN WHY?

-Because I needed too. It was driving me crazy to hear about all the things the Titans did without being able to do anything. It killed me. I had to do something, Miki.

-But you could have ended up killed!

-I saved lives! You want a safe life and that's okay, I won't ever ask you to risk your life, but don't try to stop me.

-I don't want to have to bury you too.

-And I don't want other families to bury anyone because of the Titans!

She leaves the room in wich we were. I shake my head. It's Miki we're talking about, of course she won't ever listen to me. My eyes are caught by a newspaper article. 

"Ackerman: Death of a whole family"

Oh, it must have been published when Miki's family got killed. To protect her, the police said that Miki died too.

-Oi, brat, what d'you think you're doing?

I show him the frame in wich the article is.

-Oh, that. The girl that died was Kenny's daughter. 

-Err... she's not dead. 

-Huh?

-In fact... she's in your apartment.

His eyes open wide. 

-She's... your sister?

 

-It's so cute to see him talking to her. She's his only family left now

-What about Kenny?

-He got killed, I think. Not that I really care, but big bro was really sad when it happened.

-Why do you call him big bro?

-Ah, it's a long story.

-Trust me, I'm used to long stories.

The woman smiles. I'm suddenly afraid.

-Well then, let's begin...

 

She's worse than Hange when telling a story.

-So, basically, what you're saying is that he hid and protected you against some monsters that were trying to sell you or something?

-Yep!

-And it took you an hour to tell me that?

-Well... Oh, but what about Mikikikakiki and you?

-She'll kill you if she ever hears that.

-Tch, as if she could do that. So, how comes she's your sister? Like, real sister, adopted, or just a nickname?

Short explanation later, she's suddenly swearing to never call Miki Mikiki ever again. I roll my eyes. Yep, Isabel is worse than Hange but I like her a lot.

 

I'm lying next to an unexpectedly cuddly sleeping Levi when the room's door opens. Erwin comes in. 

-Well, if I am to believe the way he's clinging to you, I see he told you how he feels. Apparently, he really does trust you, even though you were sent to spy on him at first. For some reason, I'm not really surprised. However, if you ever do anything to hurt him, I won't ever hesitate to kill you.

-Don't worry, I promise you the same. Now, do you intend on coming to sleep or do you have some actual reason to be here.

A small chuckle later, Erwin is on the other side of Levi, holding the smaller man against his chest.

-Surprising, right?

-Huh?

-The way he clings to people in his sleep.

-Well, yeah. It feels great, though.

-It helps him a lot with his nightmares. It doesn't stop them completely but...

-Didn't Hange make him something for that? Some sort of drug she modified?them when there's no one to sleep with him.

-He only takes them when there's no one to sleep with him.

I nod, even though Erwin can't see it. I play in Levi's hair and he fucking _purrs_. Was he a fucking cat in a past life or what? Whatever. Not like I mind. More like I fucking love that cute and vulnerable side of him. I wish I could see it more often, like, under me in a moaning mess....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: 02/07/16 ( I won't be able to write my chapter for Saturday. Sorry in advance, guys.)


	20. Chapter 19: How to tell your friend that his girlfriend is a Titan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!  
> First of all, sorry 'cause I know it's late. I couldn't write it before Sunday and turns out que j'ai eu une foutue panne d'inspiration (not really sure how to translate that, so just google translate it or something). When I finally got an idea, I didn't even have enough time to write it, so yeah... -_- Sorry  
> Anyways, hope you guys like. :)

_-Oi, are you deaf or something? I told you a thousand time that I'm not fucking interested!_

_-Aw, but..._

_-What the fuck do you not understand in **I'm not fucking interested**?_

_-I could have way better than you anyway, you midget._

_I knock my head on the bar. Stupid. Bitches. All of them. Stupid bitches._

_-Stop hitting your head on the counter, you're gonna break it._

_-As if I care._

_I look at the man. Blonde, tall, blue eyes... except for his huge as fuck eyebrows, he's flawless. My style. I'd totally fuck him._

_-I'm Levi._

_Levi. A name I came up with when people started to know who Rivaille Ackerman was. A young, rich and successful business man with unknown origins... No thanks. I don't want people to recognize me. I don't want any of that. Why would I? I've got everything I need: money, peace, sex, a few good friends. I don't need fame._

_-Erwin. So, what made you do some base drum with your skull on a counter?_

_-Women. I don't hate them, but I'm not exactly interested in them either._

_He chuckles and doesn't try to find an excuse to get the hell away from me. It's damn good sign. Now, time for that fucking small talk that I hate so much._

_-D'you come here often?_

_I know that he doesn't, I mean, it's MY club, I've got a general idea who comes here and who doesn't but small talk was never my forte so better go with something cliche that anyone could come up with._

_-No, but I will if it means I'll run into you._

_Hell fucking yes. I'm sure as hell going to get laid tonight. It's been a while, always something wrong with one of my clubs. All because of the fucking Titans._

_-Might just happen. So, what are you doing for a living?_

_We keep on asking questions about each other for about an hour. Since small talk is going well, time to try and... okay, that's burning a few steps but I don't mind. Just gonna make it faster for me to fuck him. His lips on mine are soft, gentle. What, is he afraid he's gonna break me? Well, gotta prove him otherwise._

_-Bold, aren't you? That's good, 'cause I'm even worse._

_His breath is shallow, my hand gripping his butt and the other one is bringing him closer to me. His eyes clouded in lust, he's fucking hot like that._

_-Your place or mine?_

_I shake my head. No way I can wait this long._

_-Nah, just follow me._

_I drag him behind me. Once in my office, I lock my door._

_-So, I'm guessing you know this Ackerman pretty well?_

_-Come on, I'm pretty sure you're smarter than that, Erwin, now unless you want cum on your clothes..._

_He chuckles and takes off his shirt. Holy shit. Those abs... But why the fuck is he so fucking tall? He's like a fucking foot taller than me, for fuck's sake! I could almost laugh at the height difference, especially since I WON'T bottom._

_After not so long, the blonde is turned into a whimpering mess. Bend over my desk, his hands tied with his leather belt, his hair sticking on his forehead... how could he be sexier than now?_

_-C'mon, Levi, harder! Please, please, Levi, don't stop, so close..._

_Okay. This, THIS is exceeding all my expectations. Erwin begging me. Fuck._

_-Fuck! LEVI!!!!_

_He cums. The clenching of his muscles around my dick feels so, so good. It doesn't take me long after that. Once I'm able to breathe like a normal human being, I lean in and... okay, fuck that, I can't even reach his fucking shoulder like that. Why is he so fucking tall? I untie his hands and lead his face to mine. Our lips meet, slowly, gently. His bright smile stirs something in me, something I've buried so far, so well that it never came to harass me in seven years._

 

 

(This is the explanation for the smut in the flashback (it wasn't supposed to exist, by the way) :Listening to Simon Curtis's songs and Girls Girls Girls- GOT7 + me writing a gay AF story= smut. You're welcome.)

 

-Hey, Eren. Eren! 

-Oh, hey, Armin...

Please don't ask about Annie, please don't ask about Annie, please don't ask about Annie...

-Have you seen Annie? I can't find her nor contact her since Friday and since I know that you always go to the dojo to teach Friday night...

I sigh. I DON'T want to tell him. 

-When is your last class today? 

-At 2 pm.

-Good. You know, the nightclub we went to before Christmas?

-Yeah?

-Meet me there once your day is over.

-Err... okay?

That should give me enough time to come up with something to tell him. 

 

-So? What are we doing here?

-Follow me.

As I walk in, I see Hange behind the bar, doing some sort or drink that I wouldn't touch even if my life depended on it. Safer to get beheaded than to drink this. 

-EREN! Cutie! What are you doing here? And who's this blonde?

-We're here to see her.

They frown.

-Do Levi and Erwin know?

-Nope, but I'll deal with them if anything is to happen, don't worry about that.

-Oh, I'm sure they'll take care of you, but are you gonna be able to handle them?

I chuckle. Still, they're right. I'm not sure I could handle them, but whatever. I know I have to do this, for Armin.

-Here's the key. Make sure to bring it back, understood? Otherwise, I'll be the one in trouble.

-Thanks, Hange.

Armin looks more and more puzzled.

-What the fuck, Eren?

-You'll understand, don't worry. Also, don't freak out, okay?

We're in the basement. Yeah, the night club, which is already underground, has a **basement**. It makes sense. Secret lab for the drugs, cells, ''interrogation'' room. Name it, it's there.

-What the fuck is this place, Eren? 

-It's reserved for the Scouts, but since I'm with you, it should be alright.

-But what the fuck?

-Armin? Eren, why the fuck would you bring him here? 

-JEAN?

Ah, this is a nightmare.

-We're here to see Annie.

-Annie? She's here? Where? I wanna see her!

-She's behind this door.

-Locked in there? But... why?

-She's a Titan.

He stares blankly at me and then he bursts out laughing.

-What... okay, you almost got me. No, but really? Where is she?

I move my head toward Jean and he opens the door. Annie, handcuffed but unharmed, looks at me, then Armin.

-Annie... Why... Why are you here? What have they done to you?

Annie starts to cry, and Armin realizes that I wasn't lying. His face, broken, is the saddest I've ever seen, and trust me, I've seen quite a few sad faces.

-I'm sorry, Armin, so sorry...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: 16/02/10


	21. Chapter 20: Mistake... Punishment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, guys.  
> I'm late. Again. Sorry about that. Lots of exams these days. Also a shitload of homework ( I never do them anyways but maybe I should...), but still. I'm so fucking tired, it's fucking insane! Like, 8 pm already sleeping. For a week or two, I might not publish as often but I'll keep on updating at least once a week. AND... this chapter is short, so sorry.  
> Anyways, hope you like it, guys!

_When I was young, people always told me how pretty I was, how many hearts I would break, how much it would be easy for me to get a girlfriend. I never smiled at those people. I never smiled at anyone, at that time. I hated them. So, so much. They knew nothing about me, I knew nothing about them but they acted like they knew what was best for me. Teachers, psychologists, adults in general. Except Kenny. Kenny was alright, but even when I was with him, I didn't smile. I hated everything. I never thought that a day would come when I would like someone, but when I found that girl, hurt and afraid, I took her with me. I couldn't leave her there. She then told me that she'd been captured and about to be sold. I got so mad, so angry, but she looked okay. She was always smiling and laughing. Then, I entered High School._

_It was hell._

_Girls trying to fuck, girls hoping for something more, and me, simply not interested. Then, a weird... no, that thing is not even human. Anyway, some sort of alien found a way to become my friend. Fucking Hange. Then Isabel's straight as fuck boyfriend. He was great to be around, I admit, even though his constant " Oh, if you don't want her, then I'll bang her instead. Just don't tell Isabel" were kinda annoying. Then, Landon shattered my world, and that twice. The first time, when I started dating him. I was happy, I was laughing, I was smiling. Then, I learned what he really was, and I killed him._

_After that, life was hell._

_I was rich, I was attractive, I had sex each and every time I wanted to. I was successful, but I hated it. I just wanted to kill myself. I tried a few times, but I never could do it until the end. Isabel, Farlan, Hange, they were the reason I never entirely gave up._

_Then, I met Erwin._

_I just wanted to fuck him once, but became twice, then ten times, then I lost count. I just wanted to see him. I wanted to hear him talk to me, I wanted to fall asleep in his arms, make him feel good when he was in mine. I feel in love with him, and he did too. I started to smile a little more, to hate everything a little less. Still, we couldn't live together. We were both gang leaders, and on top of that, I was the richest man in the Walls. It was risky, way too risky. For three years, we were seeing other men to protect each other. We both knew it was the best way. There weren't as many chances for one of us to become a target if other men were between us. Right?_

_Yeah. Right._

_It was actually a pretty good idea, but then, some idiot with black hair decided to fall in love. Again. With a guy he didn't see more than twice. Way to go, Rivaille. Still, it did wonders to me. Not really positive if you ask me, but I guess that for everyone around me, it's pretty great. I smile more, I laugh, I feel free. Fuck, since when am I an emotional shit?_

 

-EREN JAEGER!!! WHAT THE FUCK MADE YOU THINK IT WAS A GOOD IDEA TO FUCKING BRINGWHOHEVER THIS IS HERE?

-Armin? If I were you I'd get out. Hey, Erwin. Doing great?

-WHAT THE... wait, Ar... Ar-something... Armin?

-Oh shit, this is embarrassing... Hey, Erwin.

What the hell?

-Care to explain?

I did NOT expect Annie to interfere, but whatever. I intended to ask that too anyways.

-Well, err, you see...

-Just fucking answer already!

Mad Annie is scary. Even though she's cuffed, I do NOT want to be close to her right now.

-He kinda... Oh geez, this is the worst thing ever, not so long agoweendedupinthesamebed?

Oh. Wait, WHAT? Small cute Armin? Innocent looking and prude as fuck Armin? He fucked Erwin? (well, more like Erwin fucked him but that's not the point)

-You've gotta be kidding me... 

 

-L-Levi, c'mon, harder...

I'm shuddering, sweating, leaking, unable to move. 'Cause, yeah, of course, Erwin's and Levi's idea of a punishment (I kinda expected it but...) involves leather cuffs, me on my knees, a gag, a vibrator and them fucking without me being able to touch any of them. Oh, and also a fucking cock ring. Yeah. I'd be alright without that fucking thing, but no, of fucking course not. They just had to. Fuck them. Even though to be quite honest, I wish they were fucking me right now 'cause I just can't fucking take it right now. That fucking vibrator... The vibration is absolutely bearable unless it's been shoved in your ass for forever. Right on my prostate. Just enough to send me off the edge, but I can't fucking cum 'cause, guess what? I can't take that fucking cock ring off. I've had some kind of orgasm without actually cumming but fuck, it's starting to fucking hurt, and Levi and Erwin aren't showing any signs that they're about to be done. I just can't fucking take it, damn!

-YES!

Oh, geez, please tell me they're done. They are. Fuck yes. Wait, no, don't go out! No!

-Mmm, Levi?

-What?

-Aren't we forgetting Eren? It must be pretty painful, now. I think he understood.

Yeah, right. I already knew something like that would happen. Armin had the right to know about Annie and talk things through with her. I didn't do it because I thought I wouldn't get punished. Damn, that's the stupidest thing ever.

-Yeah, maybe.

He takes the cock ring off and turns up the vibrator. I cum almost instantly. The gag prevents my scream from being too loud, wich I'm grateful for. I mean, Miki is in the fucking apartment. Levi retrieves the vibrator and the gag but...

-Wait, aren't you gonna untie me?

-Mmm, maybe later. I like you on your knees.

-Asshole...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Sometime before next Wednesday ( I promise!!!)


	22. Chapter 21: Mikasa is back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello y'all!  
> This chapter is shit too but next one will be awesome! Okay, no, I'm crying just thinking about it. Sorry.

(Flashback POV: Mikasa)

_-Hey, Mikasa! How are you?_

_-Pretty good if I forget the fact that I'll be sexually harassed again, and you?_

_-Ugh, I know. Same._

_Another day at my job. I hate it. I hate it so fucking much. I just can't fucking stand it. I am SO gonna leave soon. That is if I can find a better job. I might just go and ask Pixis_

_-Hey, the Asian girl! C_ _ome and take our fucking order!_

_I can't fucking stand the fucking clients! This restaurant is the fucking worst. While taking the order, one of the men tries to touch my ass. I dodge it pretty easily but damn I feel like breaking his arm. Why the fucking am I a waitress, again? Oh, yeah, right, 'cause even with my studies, I couldn't find a job as a chief, not even in a fucking hot dog stand. I go to the kitchen to give the order. It's a fucking chaos in there. Not different than usual._

_-YOUR FOOD IS CRAP, THE STATE THE KITCHEN IS IS CRAP, YOU'RE CRAP, I COULD FIRE YOU ANYTIME I WANT SO GET TO WORK UNLESS YOU WANNA LOOSE YOUR JOB!!!!_

_-FUCK OFF._

_The cook throws his apron on the floor and leaves the kitchen. This isn't good. Really not good at all. The other cook is on vacation, and..._

_-Ackerman._

_-Yes?_

_-Think you can handle yourself in the kitchen?_

_-Err, maybe? I don't know for sure, but..._

_-Do your best. You can't be worse than him anyway so..._

_I nod. Don't tell me I've finally found myself a good job..._

 

_-No. I won't work for them._

_-Why?_

_-I just can't anymore. I finally found a way to lead a normal life. I can even pay for your college, and once you've done your studies, we might actually be able to escape this hell hole of a country. Don't you see it? It isn't just Trost and Shiganshina, Walls_ (name of the country) _also is beginning to rot. Our fucking country is weak! We'll never be safe here, Eren, and you know it. Why do you keep on fighting for nothing?_

 _-Because_ every time _I do so, I might save someone's life just like I saved you all these years ago. If I didn't you might just be dead, or a sex slave. You might even have gotten eaten by those monsters! I have the possibility to save people lives. I won't stop doing so._

_-Do you really think risking your life is worth it?_

_-Yes. Without any doubts._

_I sigh and nod my head. Why won't he see the danger he's in? Why?_

_-Can you just... Please finish your studies first, okay? Please? And then, if you want to become a Garrison member, go for it, I won't stop you. But please stop working for them long enough for you to have the chance to know what a normal life is like, even if it's just for your college years. At least, please do this for me._

_I know it won't stop him, but I have to try. Maybe it will make him a little less reckless. He's a danger to himself. I love him so much. He's everything I have left, I can't let him die without at least trying to save him._

_-Now, hurry up and go to school. You'll be late again._

_-Oh fuck!_

_I smile behind his back. So careless..._

 

_?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!??!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!??!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!_

 

-Oi, brat, wake up.

-Hum, lemme sleep... Hey!

Why did he wake me up at fuck FIVE in the morning? By throwing me out of the bed?

-Cleaning.

-You've gotta be fucking kidding me...

For two hours, all I do is cleaning. Every-fucking-where. 

-Clean freak.

-Shut up, brat.

Pfff. Asshole. 

-What is making such a racket...

-Hey, Miki, how are you?

-Very well, especially since I wasn't asked to clean too.

-Yeah yeah, shut up. 

She smiles before heading to the kitchen. At least, I'll eat something other than toasts this morning.

 

-'T's goo', Miki.

-Oi, brat, it's gross when you do that.

I pull my tongue at him and keep on eating. Miki's pancakes are the best. 

-I wanna join the Scouts. 

I choke on my coffee. Levi frowns. 

-I thought I could live freely for a while, but turns out I was just being way too naive for my own good. I can help.

-Miki?

-You told me that you couldn't give up, that you had to fight so that people wouldn't die. So that other people won't suffer the same thing I've almost been through. I can't just stay there without doing anything. I don't even have nor need a job anymore, so why not? I can't pretend like nothing ever happened anymore. I need to help one way or another before I get back to how I used to be.

I stiffen on my chair. How she used to be. Either completely depressed or insanely violent or an absolute nymphomaniac. Yeah, err, no thanks.

-You sure, Mikasa? 

-I am. 

-Alright.

 

Miki is holding a small girl in her arms while running away from the burning old building. Her hair got loose during the fight and she looks like a freaking war goddess. Blood on her clothes, dirt, the holster on her thigh, the scar on her face. Like, seriously. This is the Miki I remember. Fierce, strong, proud, violent, merciless. A feminine version of Levi. Just less sexy. Way less sexy than him.

-E-Eren?

-Nady! 

-Is Ann-Ann okay?

-Yeah, she's alright. You, are you okay?

She nods her head.

-There aren't any kids left in there, heichou.

-Good. The nightclub isn't open yet so let's just take everyone there for now. They'll stay in the basement until the MPs come and take them.

As Levi walks towards his car, I see him limping a little. Is he hurt?

-Hey, are you okay? Are you hurt?

-It's nothing.

-No, it's not nothing. You need to get that fixed before it gets worse.

-I said it's nothing, brat, now go get Mikasa before I leave.

I do as he says, but I have a bad feeling about this. A very, very bad feeling.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Next Wednesday or before (I'm sorry. So fucking sorry.)


	23. Chapter 22: A feeling that's got me drowning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!  
> I've finally decided how to end this fic and turns out next chapter is also the last one. I've also decided to write some bottom Levi smut 'cause bottom Levi is the best thing this world ever created.  
> Hope you like it.

( No flashbacks this chapter. Next one is all about Erwin. The first part is Levi POV, the second one is Eren POV. )

-I... I wanna try...

-Try what?

Ugh, why can't I just say it? I place Erwin hands on my ass, something I've never done before. Please understand, I don't wanna say it aloud. 

-You wanna bottom?

I feel my face heating up. I nod.

-Mmm, no, that's not gonna do. Use your words, love. What do you want?

Fuck you, Erwin. His hands on my ass travel up my chest and to my collarbones. He traces small patterns on my skin while Eren sucks on my neck. His hands drag my pants down my legs. My underwear soon follow.

-Come on, Levi, tell us what you want... 

Eren's voice is legit ear porn.  

-You want our cocks? You have to tell us. Or maybe... could it be you don't trust us enough? 

Fucking hell, his voice.

-I want you...

-What do you want exactly? 

While Eren tears me apart with his voice and words, Erwin went to grab lube and condoms.

-Why don't we start slow? How about just asking for our fingers first?

-I can do that myself.

-Oh, could it be that you've been experimenting without us knowing?

-...maybe.

A hand slaps my ass. I hiss. While the pain isn't that bad, I don't really like it either. My dick seems to appreciate it quite a lot, though. Traitor.

-Be precise, Levi.

-I... tried a few times.

-Slut.

I fucking _moan_ when he calls me that _._ Oh my god.

-Aww, Eren, be nice to Levi.

-I'm pretty sure he doesn't mind, right, slut?

I don't answer, wich earns me another slap.

-I... I don't mind.

-Oh, love, so good for us, aren't you? Now, how about showing us what you do with that little ass of yours?

I almost nod but then I simply say yes. I take the lube and lay on my bed. I'm glad to be able to lay down. My leg hurts so much it's unbearable. I've been standing on it for too long, way too long. Maybe I should've gone to the hospital. Fuck my damn pride. 

Anyways, I open the bottle and spill some lube on my fingers. I part my legs wide and reach for my ass. I play with it for a moment before sliding a finger in. I feel so exposed under their stares, I feel like I should pin one of them down and fuck whoever it is in the mattress, but no. No, I want to know what it feels like. I want to. I want them. Second finger now. I groan a little. It doesn't feel really good for now, but I know that with a little more time... there. My breathing changes as I play with myself, my free hand now stroking my dick. 

-So good, love, but now, we need to stretch you properly.

As Erwin says that my fingers are gently pushed away from my hole and two thicker fingers replace them. My hips jolt at the feeling. Well, I guess my fingers are fucking small. Eren's lips meet mines. It's slow, deep. It feels good but it's not quite enough. I hiss when Erwin adds a third finger. Eren presses small kisses all over my neck and collarbones.

-I know you can handle that, Levi. A little slut like you can handle way more than just a few fingers, right?

Crush your pride, crush your pride, Levi, for fuck's sake, make your fucking pride shut its fucking mouth...

-Y-Yes.

Carnal green eyes locked in mines. Burning hands running down my torso. Fingers hitting my prostate over and over again. My breathing is erratic, I feel so, so close... and then the fingers are gone. Erwin grabs me and spins me on my stomach. He takes my hips in his hands and highers them. I hear a condom package tearing behind me. Eren lowers his head to mine. 

-If you want to stop, just say it, okay? We'll understand. 

I nod my head. Eren highers my torso and puts my arm around his neck. He gently bites and sucks on my neck. Large hands grab my hips. I look at Erwin. He kisses me gently. 

-Are you sure?

I nod.

-Say it aloud.

-I... yes. Yes. I'm sure. 

His dick teases my hole for a moment and then he slowly begins to push in. My breath gets stuck in my throat. Eren talks to me.

-Levi? Levi, look at me. 

I lock my eyes in his.

-Breathe. 

Eren mutter sweet nonsense in my ears. My fingernails attack his skin with so much force that I wouldn't be surprised if he was bleeding. 

-It's all in, love. Tell me when you're fine, okay?

My whole body is shaking. It's so painful but already so intoxicating. Eren strokes my dick, wich helps me to relax a little. After a few minutes, I give my okay to my oldest boyfriend. He moves slowly at first but after a while, it's not enough.

-Faster.

It feels better than I thought it would. Not as great as being on top but... Okay, forget that. Erwin just hit my prostate. It's as good as being on top.

- _Erwin_...

-Fuck, Levi, such a slut, moaning Erwin's name like that...

My head thrown back, my breathing erratic, sweat covering my body, legs shaking as I get closer to cumming. I say Erwin's name over and over again, like a mantra, like a prayer, a plea for him not to stop, to make me cum. 

-Cum for me, love.

I feel a hand pulling my hair and a mouth meets mine. Eren strokes me faster now and I cum in no time. My whole body is shaking and I feel so, so tired. My leg hurts too. 

-Hey, Eren, want some help with that boner? 

-Not gonna say no, Blondie.

Now lying on my back, I watch as Eren and Erwin kiss. I protest when Erwin leans to suck Eren. 

-I want you too...

Alright. I said it. I said it, now pride, shut your fucking mouth, understood? I'm not dealing with you right now.

-Are you sure? You don't mind being sore?

-Shut up and get me hard again, brat.

He raises an eyebrow.

-I believe you're not in control right now, Levi...

I should have let Erwin suck him off. Happy now, pride?

 

 

Two weeks later

Eren POV 

 

-LEVI!!!!! GET THE FUCK OUT OF THERE!

Levi runs towards me. The Titan headquarter we attacked today was way more prepared than the others. Levi got separated from Erwin and me during the fight and I'm fucking freaking out. Something's wrong. Terribly wrong. Levi is on the ground and he can't get up. He's holding his leg in his hands.

He can't walk away.

He can't escape the Titan that lifts his gun and fires.

-LEVI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry.  
> Epilogue: Before next Friday.


	24. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys!  
> This is the epilogue. Erwin POV.  
> I wanna thank all of you for reading, leaving kudos and comments. A huge, huge thank you. As you all know, none of us write on this site to have any benefits, except for the good comments and the support. To be honest, I never thought this fic would get more than a kudos or two, and as I write this right now, I have 137 kudos. Compared to other fics, it's not much but for me, it's worth gold. It's my first multi-chapter fic and it's certainly not my last :)  
> Thank you.

Ten years later

 

Flowers in my hand. Smoking and dress shoes. Blonde hair with grey strands in them slicked back. Tears in my eyes. In a little less than an hour, I'll be getting married to my children's mother.  She got me back on my feet when I lost them. First Levi, then Eren. I'm with them right now. With them, on their tomb. No matter how long it's been, it hurts so much. Levi was killed by a Titan right in front of Eren and me. Two years later, Eren was killed by a drunken driver. He was crossing the street with me, in front of our apartment. He saw the car coming at us and pushed me out of the way. His healing abilities should have saved him but you can't save someone who's already dead. 

 

After Eren's death, I completely lost it. Alcohol, drugs, sex. Rinse, repeat for about five years. Then I met Danna. Danna, a 4'9" woman with a temper strong enough to push almost anyone away. It had the contrary effect on me. It drew me in and before I knew it, she was pregnant. Me, an alcoholic and a drug user. Father. I managed. Somehow, I managed. A little boy with blonde hair and black eyes. Then, three years later, it was a little girl, blonde with golden eyes. And today, I'm about to marry the only woman that's ever found a way in my heart. I'm bisexual, more attracted to men than women but Danna is special. She's an angel. A bad tempered angel but an angel nonetheless.

I still can't forget Levi and Eren. I still love them. Danna understands. She doesn't ask me to forget them, doesn't ask me to only love her. I guess she simply doesn't feel threatened by ghosts. 

-It's been a while since I came to see you guys. A lot's been happening recently. Mikasa and I finally managed to put your company on track, Levi. Francis asks me questions about the picture of the three of us that I keep on my nightstand. I'll explain it to him when he grows up. Same for Alicia. I caught Danna staring at it the other day. She told me you were both really hot. It was pretty funny to hear. You would've been so exasperated. Why did women always hit on you instead of me? I still don't get it. I miss you both so, so much. 

I look at my watch. I have to go. I leave the flowers and walk toward the church. No matter how much I want it to happen, Eren and Levi won't come back. They're a part of me that I will never forget, but they are in my past. Danna and my kids are my future.

 

-I do.

-You may now kiss the bride.

I lean to kiss Danna. Removing the veil from her face, I smile at her and put my lips on hers. I hear Francis making a sound of disgust. Both Danna and I chuckle. Alicia runs and hugs my leg. I lift her in my arms and kiss her cheek. She giggles and I put her back on the floor. My son takes his younger sister's hand and the four of us walk out of the church. Once there, Danna stops.

-What is it?

She looks at me with a sparkle in her eyes.

-I wasn't sure until this morning but...

-But what?

-I'm pregnant, Erwin.

I cry off joy as I spin her in my arms. She smiles at me. 

-I love you.

-I love you too.

 

-Congratulations! So, how are the little angels doing?

-Hey, Hange. They're doing great, but don't talk too loud, we're in a hospital.

-Oopsie. Identical twins, right?

-Yes. Two boys.

-Did you choose their names?

-No, not yet. 

-Actually I...  have an idea.

-Danna! Oh, jeez, did I wake you? I'M SORRY!!

-No, no, don't worry about that. Just don't wake the kids, okay?

-Yeah, sorry. So, what do you want to name them?

-Eren and Levi.

My breath gets stuck in my throat.

-Huh?

Even Hange doesn't know what to say.

-Are you sure?

She nods. I look at the small boys. Two pairs of blue eyes look at me. Eren and Levi.

 

-What are you doing, love?

I don't answer right away. I show her instead.

-A diary?

-I'm pretty sure the kids would love to know my youth. They're still too young to know what I used to do, but one day, they'll read this and they'll know who I was back then. It's part of their heritage.

-Oh god, Erwin, if that doesn't make you sound like an old man.

-How dare you? I'm only just 57, Danna! I'm not old.

-Alright, if you say so

 

-Dad. Please don't go. Don't go. Please...

Levi, Alicia and Francis are all crying. Eren is standing behind, stoic as always, but his eyes betray him. He's sad too. Danna is on the other side of the bed, holding my hand. I'm old. My heart isn't what it was before. It's weak. I've become weak. I'm 78 years old, for god's sakes. It's already pretty great that I lived this long, considering all the shit I took when I was younger. And now, I'm at the end. My wife, only just 54 years old. Francis, 32. Alicia, 29. The twins, 27. I leave them all behind. It hurts. My whole body hurts. It's hard to breathe. My eyes don't see anymore. Oxygen doesn't reach my lungs anymore. I can't hear my kids crying anymore. I don't feel my wife's hand in mine.The pain fades away. I drift away...

 

-Hi, Erwin.

-Oi, old man, wake up. You'll have plenty of time to sleep later.

Piercing blue eyes and bright green eyes are locked in mines. I smile. 

-I missed you.

-We missed you too. Come, it's time to go. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't end it too bad. So this is it. I don't feel like abandoning this fic. I'll find a way... I will be back ;)


End file.
